Forbidden Hearth
by FlameOfHearth
Summary: Born simliar to Athena, the Forbidden Hearth had been brought into existence. This boy was created from a fragment of his mother's, Hestia's, heart. He then finds himself involved with the olympians, and overall hated by many. This is the story of Vincent, the Forbidden Hearth. Submit your character to the story. SYOC, looking for 3-7 main characters as well as side characters.
1. Demigod?

**IMPORTANT: **This is going to be my first Percy Jackson story. I'm planning to make the story revolve around maybe 3 to 5 main OCs, including my own of course. I beg you to please send me a PM containing character info. Please no children of The Big Three. They're a little overpowered you know? I literally just came up with this story, I hope you like it. Warning, my stories are extensively long.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 1: Demigod?

Outcast...Freak...Loner...

3 words that define me. I will never fit in, due to my ADHD, I'm already expected to be left out, but it's not just because of my ADHD.

Even my appearance is judged. My eyes are colored amber, almost pure orange. My hair is black and ruffled, stopping right above my eyes.

My hair _could _be straight, if I allowed it to, or if I _could _allow it to.

First thing's first, I _live _on the school's rooftop, yes, me, 7th grader. Lives on the school rooftop.

I sneak into the gym for nightly showers. I wash my clothes by hand at the sink. I have a backpack hidden under a tile on the stairs that contains my living supplies.

My name is Vincent. No last name.

I've always suspected myself strange, but I would've never thought to be caught up in something like _this._

* * *

><p>I walked into class, early as always. Just today, something was different. I could sense a change of atmosphere.<p>

The teacher stared at me intently, until it seemed he couldn't take it anymore. She hissed at me...like _real _hissed. Like a snake. She suddenly jumped off the desk and slammed me against the desk.

I looked up from the ground where I lay. She was towering over me.

"I can smell it on you..." What the heck?

"I know that I don't live the most luxurious life, but can you let me off the hook for not being able to shower properly?"

"No, I smell the scent of a demigod..."

"Demigod? Miss? What's going on in that nose of yours?"

She jumped at me again, this time a rolled away, her face smashed into the floor tile. I ran out of the room. It was still too early for anyone besides the teachers to be in school. Of course with my luck, none saw me.

I ran up the stairs and removed the tile and grabbed my backpack. I kept running up the stairs until I reached the roof. I fumbled with my backpack, trying to grab the one thing that could save me.

The teacher appeared at the door, she charged at me at superhuman speeds and stopped in front me. Looking down to see the dagger lodged in her sternum.

She instantly dissolved into golden dust. I looked at the space where she used to be. I sunk to my knees, playing out the scenario that just happened.

Slowly, I walked back down the stairs, out the door. My backpack with me, it contained clothes, a small dagger, water, and a bit of food.

I walked away, not sure where to go. I mean, this was New York City. Where _could _I go. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a guy a little shorter than me.

It was Adam. The kid with the weird messed up leg or something, he always walks funny.

"Um, sorry to take your time Vincent, but, I have to tell you something. It might shock you."

"Ok, hit me, can't be more shocking than what I've already experienced."

"One of your parents was a god, while the other was human." He seemed to brace for impact or something.

"Ok, so what does this make you? Are you the same as me?" He looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Well, you seem to be taking this easily, might as well explain everything here."

I nodded, signaling him to continue.

"Maybe not here, somewhere more private, let's go to the forest. Walk while we talk, they have a special place for kids like you." I nodded, understanding. I was just wondering which god or goddess was my parent.

Once we were fairly far in the forest, he started to explain.

"Have you ever heard of the greek myths?" I nodded. "Well, they're real. Some of them are a bit warped, but true."

"Oh." I said opening my mouth a bit and nodded again.

"So, I'm a satyr. My job is to collect kids like you and bring you to Camp Half-Blood. A place for kids like you, Demigods, to be safe and learn how to live in the real world. Demigods are people who have one parent who is a human, while the other is a god. By your scent, I can't sense which god or goddess is your parent. I haven't ever smelled it before, maybe your the son of a minor god. Anyways, that bronze dagger of yours, it's a special material that can be used against monsters and well, demigods. Even Titans, Giants, or Gods."

"This is the longest conversation I've ever had with a singular person." I said, trying to show him I'm not _completely _heartless.

He smiled. "No problem, everything else will explain itself as life goes on."

"So anyways, where is this Camp Half-Blood place?"

"It's by a lake on Long Island."

"Long Island? It's that close?"

"Yeah, you're lucky too, you're at an age where monsters can start freely smelling your scent as a Demigod."

"I see."

We walked for a while through a lot of forest, crossing a few roads, going over a bridge and into another forest. We finally came upon a hill, I stood on top of the hill and looked over, there was a huge campsite over on the other side of the hill.

"Pretty impressive huh Vincent?" I nodded excitedly.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, welcome home Vincent."

* * *

><p>Adam and I walked into camp to be greeted by a man in a wheelchair.<p>

"You brought in another Demigod Adam? Good job. Hm, you sure are a strange one lad. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Vincent."

"What's your last name?"

"I don't have one. I don't have any parents, maybe I do now since I found out one of my parents is a Greek god."

"Yes, strange isn't it? Well, why don't you pick a last name for you?"

"Can you do that?"

"Why of course. I'll come up with something...how about...Heart?"

"Heart? Is that a last name?"

"Well, not necessarily. But we can add something to it if you prefer."

"Heart, Heart, Heart, Heart...net?"

"Heartnet?"

"Yes, Heartnet. I don't know why, it just popped into my head."

"Well, Vincent Heartnet it is."

We both smiled and Adam walked off, leaving me in the hands of this man.

"Now that we have my name, why not yours?"

"Ah. My name is Chiron."

"So you're a centaur, son of Kronos." I heard thunder in the distance.

"You seem well informed. But don't say the names of gods and Titans and such so lightly."

"Of course. I meant no harm."

"Well, you are to be transferred to the Hermes cabin. It's for Hermes kids as well as unclaimed children."

"Ok, do I just keep my backpack around then?"

"That's right."

"Anyways, Adam told me a bit about this special material used to fight."

"Oh, yes, Celestial Bronze."

"Well, I have a dagger made of it. Apparently."

"May I see it?" I pulled the dagger out of my bag. I handed it to him handle first. "Are you comfortable using this as a weapon?"

"Not exactly, I'd prefer something with more reach. It's also a bit loose. Hard for me to handle all and all."

"You'd probably prefer something along the lines of a sword...come with me."

I followed him to a shed, when he opened the door, it was full of bronze weapons. He reached up and grabbed a basic sword. A Greek straight sword. Double bladed.

He handed it to me, it was a little heavy, but good enough.

"What do you think."

"It's a bit heavy, but assuming I'll be training here, I'll grow into it."

"Good instincts. To the Hermes Cabin." He gave me the blade along with a sheathe. "Strap the sheathe to your waist."

I did so. "It's a bit uncomfortable this way, and I don't think this sheathe is made for being carried by waist."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that strap is diagonal, kinda like a dagger sheathe, but longer, can I try something?"

"Go ahead." I crossed the strap across my chest like a school bag. The sword strapped to my back, the handle on my right shoulder.

"Hmm, I never thought a greek sword could be strapped across the back. Strange." We finally reached the Hermes cabin where as soon as I walked in, all eyes were on me. Chiron rolled up beside me.

"This is a new Demigod, he is 12 years old, he'll be bunking with you until he gets claimed, as always."

"I don't know Chiron, he looks kinda weak."

Chiron was about to speak when I interrupted. "I'll handle this Chiron. Yes, I do look weak, that's because I _am _weak." I said with a smile on my face.

"What the heck kind of response is that?"

"Why are you annoyed? You got the answer you asked for didn't you?" I said to the boy about my age. I knew his kind, they got pleasure out of making others rebel and then striking them down.

"I- Um- Well."

"I know. You were expecting me to retort, saying something over-confident and heroic, all so you could bring me to my knees and crush my confidence right?"

He looked at me with fear, his hand slowly reaching towards his dagger.

"I'll tell you something right now, I **really **hate people like you." I unsheathed my sword and pointed the tip to his throat. "So it would be best if I ended your life here."

He swung his dagger at me just to have it caught by the blade in my left hand. He looked at me with anger and fear at the same time.

"Just kidding." I let go of his dagger and put away my sword. I looked up to see the whole cabin staring at me. "So where do I get to sleep?"

Everyone pointed to a spot in the corner.

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, this is an SYOC story. I'll be accepting some of the characters I like. After I gather the main characters, I might still use most of your characters as side characters. So don't worry. Please PM me the character, weapon, god, and appearance. Thank you! May the gods protect you...<strong>


	2. Quest for Hestia

**SYOC still open. Please PM me characters, weapons, gods, and appearance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

Chapter 2: Quest for Hestia

At dinner that night, we all lined up in front of a fireplace.

We all lined up to scrape in our offerings. Chiron explained it to me, I'm supposed to pray to a god or all of the gods.

When it was my turn, I saw a little girl sitting by the fire. Hestia, as Chiron explained, hardly ever noticed.

I scraped in my offering as thanks to Hestia, for always tending the eternal hearth.

I saw her smile at me before I went to the Hermes table.

* * *

><p><em>2 months later<em>

My training had launched off, my swordplay had already bested many older than me and more experienced.

Every Tuesday and Thursday, I found myself giving my offerings to Lady Hestia.

Then, Chiron walked onto the field. Full centaur mode. He quickly gathered the attention of every camper.

He sighed, "I am sending out a quest. Lady Hestia has been captured, we need to gather a rescue team of 3-"

"I'll go!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone's gazes turned to me.

"Are you sure Vincent? It's very dangerous for a new camper as yourself to go on a que-"

"Don't try to give me that nonsense! Quests are dangerous regardless. I'm not changing my mind."

"But...why?"

I thought about it for a while, "Lady Hestia is a modest mistress. She had given her throne to Dionysus willingly, never asked for anything in return, constantly tends the eternal hearth, and is modest overall. The truth is, she deserves more respect than she receives. I can find a connection with her, so I want to help her where nobody had helped me!"

Everyone looked at me with shock as Chiron sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine, but 2 others will go with you. Before anyone volunteers, you must know who has kidnapped her..."

The campers tensed up, they knew it wasn't going to be good.

"It was Hyperion. The Titan of Light."

Gasps were heard all around. Many campers shook their heads and walked away. Soon, it was only me left standing in front of Chiron.

"Then I guess we must call off the quest. I will alert the Gods of what has happened, they'll send someone to the Catskill mountains for you. No need to worry yourself." Chiron just made the biggest mistake.

* * *

><p>Once night fell, I snuck out of the cabin. I brought my sword, I knew where I was going, Catskill Mountains. I've always been good with animals, so let's try bonding with one of the pegasi.<p>

I walked over to the pegasus stables. I saw most of them asleep, but saw one pacing around, he most likely had the same problem as I did.

"Are you worried about Lady Hestia?" The pegasus looked in my direction, then nodded.

"We share a common goal, do you wish to help me save her?" It extended it's wings and signaled me to get on. I climbed on and told him, "Catskill Mountains!"

We flew for a while, it was the break of dawn by the time we reached the base of the mountain. The pegasus signaled towards a cave in the mountain. I climbed off.

"What is your name dear pegasus?" The pegasus stared up. "Sky?" The pegasus neighed in happiness. "My name is Vincent, I wish to see you again." I stroked his mane before beginning to scale the mountain. It took a long time, even longer since I had no climbing gear. It was the afternoon by the time I reached the cave. I peered around the corner, nobody had seemed to detect me yet.

Hestia was chained by the arms, legs, and neck to a wall of the cave. Hyperion the Titan was interrogating her and beating her for no apparent reason. When Hyperion had left, I ran in, I used my sword to cut Hestia's chains.

Hestia fell and I dragged her to the outside of the cave, I leaned her up against a wall, she started to heal herself.

"Wait here, Lady Hestia, I'll make sure he get's his." I turned to walk before she grabbed my wrist. "Don't do something foolish." I looked back at her with determination in my eyes, she let go of my wrist.

I watched as a few Empousai, walked into the open. They noticed the missing goddess before they all disappeared into dust with one swipe.

I heard clapping from behind me. I readied my sword.

"Very well done Demigod. I will give you an offer here, join the Titan Army. Lord Kronos will soon return, and Olympus _will _fall. Join us."

"Go back to Tartarus." I said with malice in my voice.

"Hahaha! I like you, kids like you are fun to kill!" He launched at me, I side stepped at the last second, slicing a line down his side.

"So you aren't completely lacking." He summoned a pure gold sword. His body burst into pure flames and his gold armor stayed.

I stayed on the offensive as he launched attacks over and over. The first moment I seemed to slow down, he kicked me in the stomach sending me flying. I slammed into the cavern wall.

I stood back up only to see a wave of fire headed my direction. I was engulfed in flames.

* * *

><p>I waited for the heat, for the pain, but it never came. I noticed I was standing in the middle of the flames, not effected at all. I looked above me to see Hestia's emblem above me, a wooden post with a lit flame.<p>

I charged out of the fire with a newfound strength, I slashed at Hyperion with menacing power, I was completely engulfed in flames. Hyperion smacked my sword out of my hand only to back punched in the face. He slowly backed up, towards the cliff. This was my chance.

I tackled the titan of light off the cliff, in shock, he loosened his grip. I ripped his sword from his hand and stabbed him through the heart. He slowly evaporated into golden dust. Then, I was suddenly not falling anymore. I was sitting on something. I opened my eyes.

"Sky!"

He neighed in relief. "Come on, let's go pick up Lady Hestia Sky!" He neighed in joy, Lady Hestia was safe.

We flew back up to the cave. Hestia was standing there crying, until she saw me ride up on a pegasus.

I stepped off and offered her my hand, she took it and slid onto Sky's back. I too got on and we flew off.

"So, Lady Hestia, does this mean I'm _your _son?"

She nodded.

"I couldn't think of a goddess I'd rather have as my mom. But aren't you the goddess of virginity?"

"I am, my giving birth to you did not involve any of that. You literally spouted from my deep feelings for a man."

"Uh huh...?"

"I can see things in the Hearth. Things in the Present, Past, and Future. That's how I saw your father. I had fallen in love with him after seeing how he lived his life. He was always kind to others, he was a powerful, yet modest man. He died in a car accident. My feelings went wild at this, so wild that it had created you from my feelings of love. If Zeus had found out about this, I don't know what would happen."

"I don't think anything would happen to you."

"Wh-why not?"

"Obviously, because you didn't break your oath. You're the Goddess of Maidenhood and Virginity. When it comes down to it, you just fell in love, you never had any indecency."

"Th-thank you Vincent. I'm so glad you're my son." I gave her a sincere smile.

* * *

><p>When we had arrived back at camp, everyone was surprised I had come back in a day, with Hestia, a pegasus, and burnt clothes.<p>

Chiron ran up to me immediately.

"Vincent! Explain yourself. Immediately." He sounded angry but relieved.

I was about to answer before Hestia stepped up, she said loudly enough for the whole camp to hear, "We have one less Titan to worry about!"

Everyone looked at her in awe.

"Lady Hestia. You defeated Hyperion?"

"Oh, nothing of the sorts. My _son _defeated Hyperion, single-handedly." She gestured towards me.

"S-son?! That's impossible." She snapped and my eyes lit on fire. She snapped again and they were back to normal.

Everyone stood there in awe.

"Lady Hestia, did you break your oath?!"

"I did nothing of the sorts. Vincent, please explain to them." I stepped up and explained how she was the goddess of maidenhood. So I was created by her feelings of love, not actual contact. Kind of like Athena actually.

Everyone couldn't believe it, until Chiron cleared his throat. Lady Hestia, Vincent. We make way to Mount Olympus, _now." _

Hestia and I smiled. With my argument. There was no way the gods could compete.

* * *

><p>Zeus: Olympians! We are here to discuss the matter of Hestia's newly claimed <em>son.<em>

Olympians: Mumbling in disgust.

Zeus: How do you plead, Hestia.

Hestia: I plead not guilty.

Zeus: How so?

Vincent: If I may interrupt Lord Zeus...

Zeus: Proceed.

Vincent: I was not born under normal circumstances. Much like Lady Athena actually.

Zeus' eyes widened.

Zeus: Explain.

Vincent: Hestia had found feelings for a man she had seen in the Hearth. Without ever actually contacting the man, she observed. When the man died in a car accident. Her feelings went out of control and created me. Much like how Athena was made from a fragment of your brain, I was made from a fragment of my mother's heart.

Olympians: That can't be true can it?

Athena: I do not sense him lying. He is much like me, even with one of his parents gone, he was able to be produced from a fragment of his parent.

The Olympians nodded in agreement.

Hestia: I also come bearing news about the Titan War.

Zeus: Speak your mind.

Hestia: While I was captured by Hyperion, Titan of Light, my son had come to get me despite Chiron's orders. In other words, Vincent Heartnet has single-handedly defeated Hyperion.

Olympians: She's gone mad! That little boy couldn't possibly defeat the Titan of Light!

Zeus: Silence! Athena, is what they speak true?

Athena closes her eyes, then opens them.

Athena: They speak nothing but the truth.

Olympians: *Gasps*

Zeus: Is there any other questions regarding the subject?

Ares: I'd like to test the little guy's strength.

Zeus: Hestia, do you approve.

Hestia: Just don't kill him.

Vincent: *Sigh* You have no faith in me at all mom...

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, SYOC, send me your character name, weapon, god, and appearance. May the Gods Protect you...<strong>


	3. Ares and Ari

**I'm back. I've chosen a character for the story now, I'm thinking of accepting maybe a few more. A lot even. Keep the characters coming. Let me know their Name, Age, Appearance, Godly Parent, Weapon, Personality and if they want romance: Yes or No.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 3: Ares and Ari. 

"You're making me fight the god of war. This is just the easy way out of me being your son isn't it?"

She waved her hands in front of her denying everything I said. I closed my eyes and sighed, unsheathing my sword.

"I think the kid needs a new sword Hestia." Ares said, obviously annoyed.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my sword?" I asked. Ares walked up to me and flicked my sword. The blade crumbled into tiny little pieces. I was still holding the hilt.

"I guess my sword got pretty battered up in that fight against Hyperion." I laughed nervously.

"Here." My mom walked up and gave me a ring with her emblem on it. "Press the emblem."

I slipped the ring on my right hand, ring finger. I pressed down on the Hearth symbol lightly, it quickly changed into a Full Sized Celestial Bronze sword. It had runes going down the blade in Ancient Greek. I could read it for some reason, I'd rather not try with pronunciation. It translated to _Forbidden._ The hilt was red, orange and yellow, decorated with Hestia's emblem on the pommel.

It was the perfect weight, and a perfect name, knowing what I am now. I got in a stance. I had a singular guard on my left wrist, which I held next to my face, I held my sword in my left hand, pointed towards the ground. I've heard it was a very unique stance, but it worked for me.

Ares summoned a pure black two-handed long sword. He charged at me immediately. I ducked under his swipe and tried for a punch to his stomach, where he kneed my hand away and kicked me in the shoulder. Sending me flying, I caught myself right before making contact with the ground. This time, I rushed first. He saw my coming easily and swung a diagonal strike from my exposed left side, only for his blade to bounce off of my wrist guard, I stabbed Ares in between the ribs and twisted, gold ichor flowed out. While he was stunned, I punched the back of his head, then kicked him away after pulling my sword out.

He slowly got up and said, "Fine, I believe the story about Hyperion ok, but I'm getting even with you for that stab someday." Before walking back to his throne. I looked up at the gods, breathing hard. They all stared at me in shock. I heard Poseidon whisper to Hephaestus, "he's still standing after a hit like that?".

Then the other whispered back, "Of course not. Just watch. 3...2...1..." As soon as the person finished counting, I blacked out, but not before hearing, "Told you."

* * *

><p>I woke up only to find myself inside the Hermes Cabin. Of course, Hestia didn't have a cabin, being a Goddess of Maidenhood and all, but Artemis still got a cabin...<p>

Chiron greeted me on the way out, he was in his wheelchair form, he had a girl about the same age as me with him. She had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, I was about to study her eyes before I noticed her blushing.

I looked down to notice I wasn't wearing a shirt and had bandages across my chest and over my left shoulder. I went back inside and slipped on a dark grey shirt before walking back to the door.

"So, what did I miss while I was out Chiron?"

"Well, you've been out for 2 days, wouldn't expect less from all the stunts you pulled."

The girl finally spoke up, "Stunts?"

Chiron turned to her, "Let's not talk about it." She nodded.

"Anyways, Vincent. You, are going to be her escort. Her satyr told me she was trouble when her emotions got out of line. And, well, you're the only person who can stay calm through any situation. I also trust that you're skilled enough to protect her as well as yourself. You are to be her guardian until she is claimed."

I looked at her, studying her eyes, "I'll do it, as long as she does this one thing."

"One thing?" She questioned me, with a bit of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Yeah, I have a feeling you already _know _who your godly parent is." She tried to avoid eye contact with me. "So, the one thing I ask you to do, is take out those contacts."

"Contacts?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, she's wearing colored contacts." She sighed in defeat. She reached up and took out her contacts, her eyes were a vivid blue.

"Fine, I know who my godly parent is...you caught me." Chiron's eyes widened.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, now I suppose your mother is the Goddess of Snow, Khione."

She nodded. "Yes, that's my mom. I've never actually met her, but I've had ice powers that follow my emotions."

"Well, nice to meet you opposite, my name's Vincent Heartnet, son of Hestia."

"Ariana West. Call me Ari (are-ee), Daughter of Khione. Anyways, Hestia? Isn't she a Maiden Goddess?"

"It's a long and complicated story. I'll explain later." She nodded happily as we both walked off.

"See you later Chiron!" I yelled back.

* * *

><p>We sat by the lake in silence as I skipped stones. I enjoyed the tranquility, but it made me nervous, knowing another person was here.<p>

She finally broke the silence, "How long have you been here?"

"2 months. I found out I was a Demigod when my teacher attacked me saying a smelled like a Demigod."

"That's...a weird image."

"So, what's your story, unless you don't want to tell me. Or do you want to have a 'girl talk'. You can tell me about all the guys that have caught your eye, maybe someone from the Aphrodite or Apollo Cabin? Maybe you're into smart guys, Athena maybe?" I teased.

She blushed. "No! Fine, fine, I'll tell you, just go back to being heartless."

"Wow, that hurt my feelings. Well whatever, it's probably because you're the closest thing to a human I've talked to in a while."

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just say I'm friendly with one of the Pegasi."

She laughed. "Alright, so anyways. When I was 5 years old, that was the first time I found out about my power. I was too excited, it frosted over my dad's windshield and we drove straight into another lane. Only I walked out alive. My Aunt Lindie knew about my powers, she blamed the death on me, not that it wasn't my fault already. I met a few demigods a while back, was on the run for the month, trying to reach camp. One day, I just want to leave all of this behind, live a normal life."

"Don't we all? I mean, my life wasn't normal from the beginning. I came out of nowhere. Literally. I was placed in front of an orphanage. Ran away when I turned 7. I carried around a backpack with me everywhere I went. I always lived on the roof of my schools. I used the gym showers every night, and washed my clothes in the sink by hand. Want to know my old catch phrase?"

"I feel like it will get me depressed, but you seem excited about it."

"It was: Outcast, Freak, Loner, 3 words that define me."

"And I'm depressed as expected."

"I don't have many friends."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I noticed."

I stood up. Looking across the lake to see a few wood nymphs and satyrs playing around.

"So about that long story..." I continued to tell her about Hyperion, Hestia, Olympus, Ares. I don't know why I'm so comfortable around her.

* * *

><p>We talked for a long time, until it was lunch at least. I learned she was afraid of heights and cars, understandable. Yet, she was also afraid of ladybugs, and of course, fire.<p>

I didn't particularly fear anything.

She told me about a few of her good memories, like her birthday, which was August 26th.

I told her that I always spent my birthdays alone on the roof covered in snow, my birthday was January 17th.

I was born January 17th, 2001. She was born August 26th, 2001. Not that far apart when you think about it. Our heights were pretty much the same too.

"So Ari, tell me, are you depressed that you don't get your own cabin?"

"Well, yeah. I feel left out."

"Same here. I mean, Artemis is a maiden goddess too, why does she get a cabin? You know, you and I could leave camp whenever we want. Just be aware of the danger."

"Oh, I'm aware."

"Aware of what? You aren't even aware of the mashed potatoes that are stuck to your cheek."

She quickly wiped it off. Then she looked away with a small _hmph._

"If you're expecting an apology, you're not gonna get one you know?" She turned around.

"Fine, I should've expected that much from you anyways Vincent."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Were you insulting me?"

"Why yes, you didn't exactly need to be a son of Athena to find _that _out."

"Fine then, _Ice queen._"

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, what if I called you Airi. You know, like air, because your grandfather is the God of the North Winds."

"What!? Airi? Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"Well yeah, that's the point isn't it? And it goes with you anyways. Airi head."

"Stop calling me Airi, Fire Boy."

"Isn't _that _original?" I replied sarcastically.

"Fine, Flame Face."

"Getting warmer..."

"Hearth eyes."

"I like the idea. But I prefer...Forbidden Hearth." I said as I lit my eyes on fire and she jumped back. She _really _shouldn't have told me her fears.

"Stop doing that? You know I'm sensitive to fire."

"Well, maybe next time, I can show up in a Flying Ladybug Car."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"You're the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen, Ari."

"What does _that _mean?"

"It means you wore brown contacts lenses instead of showing everyone those beautiful blues. Who knows, I might have fallen in love at first sight if I saw them blue at first." I winked at her. She scooted away from me a little. "Just kidding." She sighed. "Wow, you're _that _relieved that I don't like you? I'm hurt by this Ari."

"It's not that. I just met you, it'd be weird."

"Who would know anyways. I don't even know what love _is_. It's just funny teasing _you _about it."

Some of the kids from the Aphrodite table stood up and yelled, "You don't know what _love _is?!" They stomped over, grabbed my arms and dragged me away, leaving poor Ari there confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Still looking for more OCs, send me their Name, Appearance, Personality, Weapon, Godly Parent, and if they want romance. I'm probably going to introduce the characters slowly, one chapter at a time. This chapters character was: Ariana West, made by <strong>_**Tiny Amount of Freetime. **_**Thanks for the character Tiny! May the Gods Protect You...**


	4. A Talk with Aphrodite

**This is going to be a chapter of pure comedy. At least I think so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 4: A Talk with Aphrodite.

I was dragged into the Aphrodite Cabin, against my will, leaving Ari behind. I also defeated a Titan, fought a god, found out I was a forbidden son, and all pretty much all the gods hate me. It's just turning out to be a great week.

"Sit." One of the girls said to me sternly, something in her voice made me sit without hesitation.

I saw one of them throw a drachma into a tiny mist fountain in the corner. He said a few words and then an image of Aphrodite showed up in the mist.

"What's up Michael? I wasn't expecting a call from the cabin tonight." Aphrodite seemed to be a little less uptight than the other gods.

"Mom! Come over here right now! It's an emergency!" Michael said.

Aphrodite flashed into the room to see me sitting with my legs crossed, with a few guys holding me down, even though I wasn't struggling.

"Ok, which one of you fell in love with him?"

Most of the girls blushed while a few scoffed.

One girl walked up girl about the same age as me walked up to her mother, "None of us fell in love with him mom. We just found out that he doesn't know what love is." She said shyly.

"Oh my goodness." Aphrodite looked like she was about to faint, before her daughters comforted her. She straightened up. "You must at least know _some _form of love. Family love perhaps?"

"I don't have any family. My dad died before I was born, and as you know. I'm kind of a loose case."

A few of the girls looked at me with concern, while a few of the guys straight up burst into tears. Mumbling, 'I didn't know you had it so hard.' or 'You've had such a bad life.'

Aphrodite looked at me again. "Have you ever known the love of friendship?"

"I've never had any friends. Besides today, I've hardly talked to anyone even remotely close to human." The guys bawled some more, while the girls eyes grew even more concerned.

"Please. Tell me your story dear. I must know what kind of life you had to life to end up like this."

"Well, it's funny actually. I wasn't born on natural terms, I was born from a fragment of my mothers heart. Pretty much, I'm _made _of pure love. But having appeared out of nowhere, I ended up in a foster home. My foster father abused me, the foster mother didn't see me as their child, and the children looked down on me."

"So when I turned 7, I decided it was enough, and ran away from home. I saved up a lot of money while I was living with them, and I performed well enough for the schools to give me free entry. I always lived on the schools rooftops, used the gym showers, and washed my clothes in the sinks."

"I used to use a catch phrase with pride to help me get by." Their eyes lit up in hope at this. "It was: Outcast, Freak, Loner, 3 words that define me." Their faces became downcast again. I think I was kinda scaring them because I was telling the story with a smile on my face and an enthusiastic voice.

"So, one day, my teacher attacked me saying I smelled like a Demigod. So I killed her." Their eyes all widened. "A satyr found me, we came to camp, I picked a weapon, I met Hestia. Finally, 2 months later, 2 months of training, I was informed that Hestia was captured. I couldn't stand for what had become of a goddess who had been given such small recognition for all of the good she's done. So a quest was issued, nobody else wanted to go."

"T-then what happened?" A curious girl with kaleidoscope eyes, changing color with her emotions asked me.

"Well, I woke up in the middle of the night." They nodded. "Made friends with a pegasus." They tilted their heads. "Flew off to the Catskill mountains." They nodded again. "And killed a Titan." All of their jaws dropped.

A guy face-palmed, "No wonder you've never experienced love. Everyone, I think we've encountered the rare mystery of Dating Sims. Yes, I know." They all gasped. "We're facing the 'Dark Smile'. The always enthusiastic guy living in the past. He can't let it go and it haunts him. He puts on a smile just for show." They all nodded with tears in their eyes. I had no idea what they were talking about.

Aphrodite picked up where I left off, "Yeah yeah yeah, he found out he was a son of Hestia, went to Olympus, beat Ares, and fell unconscious for 2 days. That's about it."

I nodded in agreement.

"What I don't understand is, you're at the age where your hormones should be all up and about. But you seem so uninterested."

"Well, I've never really had any urges. Once and a while I got really excited about Art homework, but that's about it."

"You get turned on by art homework?"

"No, just excited. Who was talking about being aroused. You guys are disgusting." I gave them a weird face and stood up. My head planned on going back to the Hermes cabin, until 12 hands grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Fine, I think I need some more godly help, maybe Hera and Apollo. They can search your memories and thoughts, see if there's anything related to love in there."

In a matter of minutes, Hera and Apollo flashed in. I was once again unfazed.

Apollo tried to go into my memories, but my mind was strong, so I didn't allow him to. He fell over on the ground shaking his head in pain.

"Going into memories takes a lot of energy you know. Just let me see!"

"Fine." I granted him access to my memories and thoughts. He just sat there for a while under a he started to cry with his eyes still closed. Soon, he started full out screaming and opened his eyes and backed away from me.

"What happened Apollo? Why are you so shaken up?" Hera asked.

"At first, his memories were just sad, but then I saw into his thoughts, until recently, his thoughts have been mostly full of school. But now, now, he should be sent to Tartarus for what he put me through!"

"You were the one who wanted to see. I let you." I said emotionlessly.

"Look here kids, stay away from him. The way he defeated Hyperion, almost caused him to fade. And if Ares didn't stop him, he would've been able to rip Ares apart piece by piece. I thought you were just a mediocre demigod, having a fight with Ares like that. But you were holding back the other 7/8 of your strength!"

"THAT MUCH!" Everyone screamed.

"Quiet down! Zeus will hear you guys!" I scolded them.

Everyone sat down.

"Ok, I'm guessing you guys want an explanation." They all nodded. "I don't usually tell people this, but I've threatened Aphrodite into locking my emotions away from a young age, then used one of her potions she had on her to erase her memories."

Everyone gasped.

"H-how old were you? How'd you do it?" Aphrodite asked with fear in her voice.

"I was 10. I had my heart broken by a Minor God. Her name was Twilight. She was born into godhood, so she was the same age as me. We hung out with each other for a while. I could only meet her at the time in her name...Twilight. I'd confessed my love to her on her 10th birthday. But she told me that I was merely a thing for her entertainment. A make-do friend. Once she told me that. She said that she couldn't let me live to tell the tale."

Everyone had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"She stabbed me with my own Celestial Bronze Knife. Just missing my heart, but not going deep enough to hit my lung either. She left, my feelings of love for her attracted the attention of Aphrodite, she proposed she'd make me her champion, for the feelings I knew were true, she could make Twilight mine in return. I told her I had no interest in love anymore. She kept pushing, so I made the plan to ignore her, once she got close enough, I tackled her and threaten to cut off her lips with the knife still stained with my blood."

They all gasped again.

"She agreed with my terms, she sealed my emotion of love. Then I made her drink the memory erasing potion. I couldn't risk her being on the roof with me, out in the open, so I put her in a safe spot until she woke up. Once she woke, she would go back to Olympus. So there you have it, I literally can't feel love. Nor do I _want _to."

Aphrodite and her kids let out a heavy sigh. Then Hera spoke up, "Then what were you planning to do for marriage and children?"

"Well, I hadn't thought about it at the time, but on the day I found out I was a Demigod...I was planning on ending my life with the very knife used to break my heart. Just, _actually breaking _my heart. Kind of an irony suicide you know, if I was going to die...I wanted to die cleverly."

Everyone else in the room face palmed.

"Where did you make me place the seal?"

"Huh?"

"The seal, where did you make me place it? What place in the world?"

"I put it in the one place that nobody would dare try to remove it." I lifted my shirt to show everyone the seal placed over my heart. It had a faded symbol of Aphrodite on it.

"I agreed to put it over your heart!?"

"Well...yeah."

Suddenly, Hera stands up and walks over to the door, she unlocks it and a group 8 Apollo boys fall over as the door is opened. They all stand up and try not to look awkward. Then one walks over to me.

"Hey Son of Hestia, my name's Joe Stevenson-"

"Yeah, I don't really care." Joe had a hurt look in his eyes, then they brightened again.

"Well, we should get along, we're both pretty 'hot stuff' if you know what I mean."

"Say anything like that again, and I'll cut your voice box out." He gulped.

One of his fellow Apollo brothers stepped up, "Hey! You can't talk to Joe like that! He was just being friendly!"

"Is this your way of picking a fight, because I think I would enjoy killing every last one of you _very __much..."_

They all took a step back, the guy said, "Ok, I'm sorry." really quickly before closing the door and leaving Joe in the room.

Aphrodite started yelling at me about the seal again. Then Hera tried to calm her down, they both got into a catfight, while Apollo slipped over and covered his son's eyes.

Then Joe said randomly, "Can't you just cut the skin that's there off?"

Silence...

"I never thought of that..." Aphrodite said menacingly before all of the Aphrodite kids as well as her looked over at me viciously. I gulped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A long period of trying to hold Vincent down and take the seal away Later.<em>**

I ended up laying on the floor, shirtless, with a red mark where the seal used to be. I didn't feel very different though.

"Hey, I don't feel any different. Do you guys think that I'd mistaken companionship for love back when I was 10?"

They all glared at me.

"YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FEEL LOVE ANYWAYS!"

"Maybe I just haven't met the right person yet, bye!" I said really quickly before slipping out of the cabin and making a run for it.

* * *

><p><strong>SYOC still open. Joe was my friend's character. He's going to be more of a side character, so don't worry. Give me your characters Name, Gender, Age, Personality, Appearance, Weapon, Godly Parent, Fatal Flaw if you can think of one, and if they want romance. Yes or No. <strong>

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	5. First Official Quest

**Once again, it's FlameOfHearth, and as you said sonoftrigod. Depressing Humor is my forte.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 5: First "Official" Quest

A few days after the Aphrodite incident, a new quest was issued. It went with a prophecy that everyone seemed to know about, just not me and Ari.

**_A Half-Blood of the Eldest Gods,_**

**_Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_**

**_And see the world in endless sleep._**

**_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_**

**_A single choice shall end his days,_**

**_Olympus to preserve or raze._**

I've heard prophecies are always fulfilled, but never the way you expect it to. From reading this, A Half-Blood of the Eldest Gods, Hestia could be considered as one, as well as the Big Three.

Shall reach 16 against all odds. Well, I'm turning 14 in a few days...

And see the world in endless sleep. Kronos has the ability to stop time for small intervals, maybe he gets a power-up or something.

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, a blade full of sins, or with a promise.

A single choice shall end his days, not that I'd mind...

Olympus to preserve or raze, preserving it sounds nice, but razing it sounds more fun...I should probably preserve it, or my mom will hold a grudge.

The eldest gods are Hestia, Hera, Demeter. As well as Hades, Zeus and Poseidon.

Shall turn 16, so, I'll live for at least 2 more years, nice to know.

Skip that one...

Ok, done with this freaking prophecy. To the quest.

_**Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,**_

_**One shall be lost in the land without rain,**_

_**The bane of Olympus shows the trail.**_

_**Campers and Hunters combined prevail.**_

_**The Titan's Curse must one withstand,**_

_**And one shall perish by a parents hand.**_

These prophecies are depressing.

Anyways, Artemis got captured, she's in Mount Othrys.

The Hunters of Artemis are here to help fulfill the prophecy. We're currently at the meeting to choose who will go.

"I'll go." The hunter named Tina volunteered.

"As will I." The hunter Milena volunteered.

"Vincent and I are coming too." Ari volunteered both of us.

"We will not travel with a _boy._" Tina stated.

"If you're thinking I'm going to do something weird, you're wrong. I just want to help. If you have a problem with me, I'll have no problem sending you to Tartarus now, _hunter._" I said expressionlessly.

"If you think you intimidate us, you'll have to take a lot more." Milena challenged.

"You mean like ending one of your lives? That would be fun, but you already volunteered for the prophecy. Unless another Hunter wants to volunteer to be my sacrifice." A small smile grew on my face as I said this. The hunters of Artemis seemed tense. "Just Kidding, but I'm going anyways, and since the prophecy says 2 people will probably die. If you do anything to piss me off, I'll kill one of you in the land without rain and leave the other for their parent to take care of." I said darkly.

"Any objections?" I asked. They all shook their heads. I smiled.

"I'll also go." A small male voice said from the other side of the room, he was a son of Hecate, it was obvious. 16 years old at the most, spiky dirty blonde hair, violet eyes. Wearing all black besides a bit of red on his shoes, not everyone knew, but I could tell he had a crush on the Demeter girl across the room, her name was Emily. I could tell, because he glanced over at her for comfort every once and a while.

"Great, let's go before I leave you all behind. If you guys are packed of course. Ari and I already are."

"The hunters are ready."

"I'll just grab a few things!" The Hecate boy ran off.

"Let's go grab Sky, Ari. He's my pegasus friend. You haven't met him yet." I left with Ari following right behind me. We reached the pegasus stables and Sky ran over to me immediately.

I stroked his mane and climbed on his back. "I'm going to have to travel with the Hecate boy, you go with the hunters. They'll be more comfortable around you."

"Affirmative." She said seriously before laughing, "I can't...do it...how can you always be so serious?" She said in between breaths. "Ok, I'll go with the hunters, stay safe."

"Likewise."

* * *

><p>We'd travelled for a while now, we stumbled upon the Junkyard of the Gods in the desert in Nevada. Tina picked something up to examine it, triggering a giant metal titan to rise from the ground. It immediately attacked the girls. The hunters were shooting at it with arrows, not doing much. Ari was trying to dodge while freezing it's leg every once and a while.<p>

"Will, stay on Sky, don't come fight, no matter what. Cast spells from here." I jumped off of Sky, bursting into flames mid-air, I stabbed _Forbidden _into the side of the Metal Giant's helmet. It burned into the metal.

The fight went on for a while, most of us not being able to penetrate it, until Will hit it in the face with a spell, breaking it's helmet, with me finishing it off with one swipe straight through the head.

The giants head started to fall over while everyone was catching their breath. It tipped towards Ari!

"Ari! Get out of there!" She finally looked up to see the giant slowly falling towards her. She froze in shock. I ran towards her.

I pushed her out of the way with all the strength I had left. She just made it out, I concentrated my fire to blast at the falling giant. It held the giant in the air for a minute, before my power gave out.

The giant fell straight on top of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ari's POV (Will be using different Characters every so often.)<strong>

I watched in horror as the giant fell on top of Vincent. I wanted to do something, but my body was frozen in shock.

We all just stood there, as Vincent was crushed. Will, the hecate was crush. I was heart-broken, I'd lost my first friend. Even the hunters had shed a few tears saying he was honorable.

With a bit of hesitation, we continued towards Mount Othrys in California. We weren't too far now, we'll finish this. For Vincent.

Once we got near the base of the mountain, we were ambushed by hundreds of monsters. They just kept coming. for only 4 of us, it was a difficult task.

_One shall be lost in the land without rain._

Words that will probably haunt me for the rest of my days.

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV<strong>

The side of the suit burst open, the fire I created had melted the back of the giant, leaving a hollow hole to fall on top of me. I had to break my way out afterwards. It took me a few hours, but I got out, when I finally saw sunlight. The others were gone, I snapped my fingers and waiting for a while. Sky flew to my side in excitement.

"What happened Sky?"

"Neigh!"

"They're there already?!"

"Neigh..."

"Will's grandfather Perses, the Titan of Destruction is there?!" _One shall perish by a parents hand._

I climbed on Sky and by sped off as fast as possible, we should arrive in 1 hour.

* * *

><p>I came to the scene of Tina, Milena and Will take on Perses, Ari was helping Artemis hold the sky.<p>

Sky and I dive-bombed down and smashed straight into a group of monsters going up the hill, towards the hunters and campers. The impact sent a huge mound of dust to fly into the air.

While the smoke was still thick, I told Sky to escape, he flew straight up and went into hiding.

I activated _Forbidden _and charged forward, cutting a path up the mountain while the rest of the monsters were blind from all the dust I sent up.

As I reached the top, I rushed towards Perses, Atlas was nowhere to be seen yet. Nobody had spotted me yet, until I landed a kick straight to Perses' face and stabbed him in the neck.

Everyone just stared at me for a while.

"We'll talk about it later! Look for Atlas! I'm going to fulfill this prophecy."

As Perses prepared a ball of energy to throw at me, I ran up and grabbed his wrist, I pointed it towards Will's feet, it shot and sent Will flying into the clouds.

_One shall perish by a parents hand._

Will's never met Hecate before, so the closest thing to a parent would be Perses, his grandfather. Perish means, to pass away or disappear. By now, Will has passed the clouds, and is coming back, but he'd also disappeared from this hill. The prophecy was fulfilled.

As for the Titan's Curse, that is being taken on my Ari right now. I was the one lost in the land without rain. Literally _lost._

No need to worry about the prophecy anymore, Sky just caught Will, Tina and Milena are looking for Atlas, Ari and Artemis have to hold out a bit longer, I just have to take down the already weakened Perses.

Perses roared, he charged at me with an obvious killing intent, I parried as many hits from his sword as possible, but as my energy drained, he slashed my side with enough power to send me flying into the cave wall.

I rushed Perses, from his right, I slid past his sword and stabbed his leg, pulled out my sword and slashed the other. He hit me with an uppercut that sent me smashing into the ceiling, as I fell back down, I saw an imprint of myself in the ceiling.

As I fell, I lit into flames and landed, I charged at him, throwing strategy into the wind, I smacked his sword out of the way and sent as many lightning quick slashes to his chest as possible. Still in shock from all the slashes, Perses fell to his knees.

Suddenly, I got a scent of bloodlust. I tried to resist, but I couldn't help myself. I climbed onto Perses' shoulders and gripped his jaw, with a crazed look in my eyes, I pulled.

I pulled and yanked Perses' head upward, I could hear some satisfying cracks. Cracks and snaps until RIP.

Perses' body fell to the ground as his body turned into dust. I dropped his head and it too turned to dust. I fell to my knees, I looked up to see Atlas back under the sky, Ari and Artemis were safe, Will and the hunters were fine. They were all just staring at me in fear, but I couldn't help it. My bloodlust, I don't know where I got it, sometimes, I feel like Ares is messing with me.

Just as I thought that, I started to glow a faint red. _The blessing of Ares. _That old man really _had _been messing with me, incredible power and bloodlust. The blessing and curse of Ares.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the SYOC is still open. Name, Appearance, Personality, Weapon, Godly parent, Age, Gender, If they want romance or not, and a Fatal Flaw if you can think of one. This chapters character was: Will or William Barnes. Son of Hecate. The Maker of this character is sonofthetrigod. Congrats bro. Great Character.<strong>

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	6. Is Fire Always Emotionless?

**And I'm back. You guys ready for another character? The Mains right now are: Vincent, Ari, and Will.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_**WARNING: EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER**_

Chapter: Is Fire always Emotionless?

**Ari's POV**

The ride back to camp was pretty much silent. Vincent went alone on Sky before anyone could say anything.

Maybe he felt uncomfortable about going all crazy like that.

I mean, since the time he told me about the fight, I could already tell he hated Ares.

Then, all of a sudden, he gets Ares blessing.

Not exactly the best day ever huh?

We're not even mentioning the part where all his friends thought he was dead either.

Does he consider us friends?

Does he consider _me _a friend.

Has he ever _had _a friend?

He never even mentioned what happened that day the Aphrodite kids dragged him away.

Does he not _trust _me enough.

Oh he is so getting it when I get back.

Wait, what am I getting angry about?

* * *

><p>When we got back to camp. We saw Vincent sleeping up against the tree that set the barrier to protect the camp.<p>

It was a nice change, he looked so calm. Vulnerable even, Will walked over to wake him up. Just when he was about to poke his cheek, Vincent's eyes snapped open and grabbed Will's wrist, he flipped him before realizing who it was.

"Oh, sorry."

"N-no problem man..." Will coughed out from the ground. There goes that moment. At least I have the image saved to my memories. Which nobody will dare take away, I don't think...

Vincent walked over to us in silence and we all headed back to camp.

We particularly saw a girl about the same age as us.

She had black hair, brown eyes, or were they green? Maybe somewhere in between? Her skin was a light caramel color. Her hair only went down to her collar bones and was partially tied up with a light blue cloth headband. The left side of her bangs hung out. She was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and jeans. She radiated a type of aura that just told me to stay away.

For some reason. The aura didn't alert a certain Son of Hestia.

He walked up to her casually and said, "Hi, you must be new here." That was weird, I couldn't really tell what his motives were.

"Hey, and yes. I am new." She sounds just as emotionless as Vincent.

I saw his nose twitch a little before he stated, "You smell like death."

Where she replied, "Well, I'm a daughter of Hades. So that explains it doesn't it? It isn't exactly fun being an unwanted child of The Big Three." Another one of these?

"Cool. So what can you do?"

"You're not going to run away screaming?"

"I just ripped the head off of a Titan. I think I can handle it." Maybe he _doesn't _feel bad about being ruthless to Perses.

"Well, I can shadow travel, but it takes a lot of energy. I can induce fear into people, talk telepathically, if you allow me to. Oh, and I can send people to the underworld."

"Nice. How is the Underworld? It can't be much worse than here can it?"

"When you think about it, it's pretty much the same. Torture, nothingness. I can send you there if you want."

"Could you? Would you be able to send me back?" She thought for a second.

"Probably."

"Good enough for me."

I quickly ran up and pulled Vincent a step back away from her.

"Oh no you don't."

"Oh, hey Ari. I totally forgot you were here." Expressionless as always.

"Are you his girlfriend?" She looked at me curiously.

"No! I'm not!" I let go of Vincent's arm.

"Hey, who's your godly parent anyways guy?"

"Hestia. It's a long and confusing story. But don't worry, she didn't break her oath."

"How the heck do you explain that?"

"Well, it's kinda like how Athena was born."

"So you're a complete weirdo."

"That sounds about right."

He actually considers himself a weirdo. Slow clap, Vincent, slow clap.

"Ok, bye Ari."

"Bye! Wait what?" I looked up just in time to see Vincent walking away with the girl seemingly in a deep conversation.

What the heck just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV<strong>

"Back to where we left off. You can send me to the Underworld right?"

"I could. But now that your girlfriend stepped in, I don't think it's a very good idea."

"She's not my girlfriend, and I guess you're right."

"I still don't know your name."

"Oh yeah, I don't know your's either. Vincent Heartnet, son of Hestia."

"Jacqueline Marykate. Just Jackie is fine."

"Great. Now about that telepathy thing. Can we do it now? Does it have a time limit?"

"Yes, as long as you grant me access. And there's no time limit."

"Good to know, would we be able to hear each other's thoughts, or does it have to be directed?"

"It has to be directed. Why? You afraid of me hearing your dirty thoughts?"

"Nah, I threatened Aphrodite into sealing my emotion of love a while ago, she removed it, but then we realized I can't feel love or lust anyways."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"When Apollo went into my mind, he pretty much collapsed from just seeing my thoughts, feelings, past and all that. He said I should be sent to Tartarus for what he saw."

"Well, that just made me even more curious."

"I'll tell some of it to you as time goes on, just not now."

I granted her access to telepathy.

"_Can you hear me Vincent?"_

_"Loud and Clear."_

_"Is it ok if we talk like this? I don't want people listening in."_

_"Sure. I don't like people listening in either. Most of the time, it's the Hermes Cabin."_

_"Well, judging by who Hermes is, I wouldn't expect less."_

_"I guess not."_

_"Do you get the feeling we're being followed?"_

_"I've felt it for a while now, I just didn't want to mention it."_

_"Strange."_

_"Don't worry about it. You get used to weird feelings in this camp."_

_"Ok."_

_"Anyway, do you have any control or fire or anything like that?"_

_"Not necessarily. More just slight insight into the Underworld."_

_"What do you use as a weapon?"_

_"This Stygian Iron Axe. Stygian Iron is an Underworld Specialty material. It can change sizes, I usually keep it really small in my pocket."_

_"Makes sense."_

_"What's your's?"_

_"This ring here, it changes into a sword. _Forbidden. _Ironic named sword worthy of me huh? Courtesy of Hestia."_

_"You've met your parent?"_

_"As well as seen most of the Olympians. I can tell you all the stories some other time."_

_"Sounds great."_

_"How about some training in the forest nearby. There's usually some low class monsters there."_

_"That could be fun."_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

To the eyes of everyone at camp.

It was quite the strange sight, 2 of the strangest half-bloods to step foot on camp, were talking.

Nobody could quite make out what they were saying, but just the 2 of them talking meant trouble, they could feel it.

After a while of talking, they ended up just staring intently into each others eyes.

Once and a while smile or making various expressions.

They seemed to enjoy each others presence, it couldn't exactly be explained by anyone else.

The Forbidden son of Hestia and the daughter of Hades. They both broke an oath by just existing.

A long time ago, The Big Three agreed their children were too powerful. All 3 swore an oath to never have anymore Demigod children.

At a time long before the gods started having children with humans, there were 12 Olympians. Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hestia.

Hestia showed no interest in men, lust, having children, or things as such. So she was made into an Eternal Maiden Goddess. She was to attend the eternal hearth.

Seeing the children of those two gods enjoying each others presence was just wrong in it's own way.

If anything, it caused much suspicion, excitement, and disgust.

The Ares Cabin was wondering which one would win in a fight.

The Aphrodite Cabin was wondering if they were on a romantic level.

The Athena Cabin was disgusted by the fact that the 2 most hated half-bloods at camp were associating.

The Hephaestus Cabin was interested in their unique weapons.

The Hermes Cabin was thinking they could pickpocket them while they were distracted.

The rest of the cabins were uninterested in whatever could be happening.

In any case. They had the attention of more than half of camp, (Not including the Minor Gods, and also because Artemis, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera's Cabins were empty. They have no Demigod children.)

When they both decided to dash off into the woods together. This only caused even more of an uproar in camp. Many were eager to see what would happen. So half the camp followed them into the forest.

You'll see what happens next.

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV<strong>

We both walked into the forest. We were expecting to see maybe 1 or 2 towards the middle, but none were seen.

It was definitely strange.

We reached the middle of the woods, it was a clearing in the forest. We sat down, we were both tired just from the walk from camp to here.

_"It's weird. We haven't even seen **one **__monster yet. This place is supposed to be infested."_

_"No kidding."_

Then we heard some rustling in the bushes. A _huge _amount of monster walked into the clearing. Hellhounds, Empousai, Earthborns, Laistrygonian Giants, Telekhines. All minor monsters, but there sure were a whole lot of them.

I heard Jackie's axe shift to full size. I clicked my ring into _Forbidden._

Jackie turned her axe really huge and swung, taking out a couple rows if monsters with one hit.

I rushed into one of the rows, immediately slashing the head off a hellhound. I ducked under the claws of an Empousai. I did a half moon slash the cut a few enemies across the stomach.

Jackie was holding her own just fine, her axe was at normal size again and she was just swinging away at the waves of monsters in front of her, then she threw her axe sideways. It spun mid-air and slashed through a few rows of monsters, then came right back to her like a boomerang.

I rolled out of the way of the club of a Laistrygonian Giant, an Earthborn snuck up on me and as soon as I sensed him, I turned around in panic and shot a wave of fire in his face. The Laistygonian swung his club again, hitting me square in the chest and flying into Jackie.

Jackie was having the time of her life. The waves of monsters were no problem for her, she stayed on the offensive. All was going well, until she was hit in the back by a flying son of Hestia.

Jackie and I both hit the ground after colliding. The monsters began to close in, we stood up and prepared for a final stand.

"Jackie, that to the Underworld thing you have, do you have a similar power that can dig tunnels?"

"Well, kinda, why?"

"I need you to make a hollow tunnel under us, out 10 meters, and make a full circle."

"Ok, cover me until I can do it."

I could hear the ground moving under me. I slashed away at the endless waves of monsters, they seemed to never stop coming. An Empousa slashed me across the cheek, a hellhound bit into my leg. I stabbed the hellhound and it's grip loosened and fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie's POV<strong>

"Ready! What you're about to do better be fricken good Vince!"

"Get ready for a Hell Show!" He placed his hands on the ground for some reason.

I could feel the ground heating up under me. Whatever he was doing was working.

I couldn't really tell what he was doing, but I just had a feeling it was going to do some hell.

I was protecting Vincent as he was doing whatever. I earned a few injuries until fire shot up from 10 meters away in a full circle.

It burned every monster in sight, the fire shot high into the air, piercing the clouds. I get it, it was his plan. It would take care of the monsters, but also be a signal to the camp.

Once the fire died down, all the monsters were gone. I smiled at him and he smiled back before collapsing on the ground.

I hadn't realized how tired I was until now, but I wasn't tired enough to fall to the ground like Vincent. Using his power that much must drain a lot of energy.

We both were laying on the ground.

_"That was some show you just put on."_

_"I don't feel like walking anymore, you think the camp will come get us?"_

_"Probably."_

_"I told you this would be fun."_

_"Like hell it was fun. I could've died."_

_"Isn't that what makes it fun? And I bet your dad would give you a free pass if you did die._

_"That's not how it works."_

_"Ok, enough rest. Let's heal our wounds."_

_"What? How?"_

_"Fire of course. I can heal just by being lit on fire, but I can heal other people if I use my fire in the right way."_

_"As long as you say so."_

He put his hand up to some of my wounds, my injuries would light up in a small fire before the fire faded and the injury looked like it never happened.

Once he was done healing me, he was about to heal himself.

But then hell struck again.

A tail smacked me out of the way as I saw teeth sink into Vincent. I looked up to see that the teeth belonged to a Manticore. The monster threw Vincent into the forest.

I could hear a bunch of trees snap as he crashed into them.

Vincent started to get up, he drew _Forbidden _and ran towards the Manticore. The Manticore shot a few poison spines out of it's tail, Vincent smacked them away with his sword.

He started to engage the Manticore in close combat. They traded hits, I saw the Manticore slash at his face and hit his left eye, then it stabbed him with it's tail through the stomach.

I watched in horror, I couldn't move very well because I was just healed. The Manticore flicked Vincent off it's tail. Just when it was about to finish him off, a ice sword entered the right side of the Manticore's head and stuck out the other. It turned to dust, revealing Vincent's girlfriend, or, not girlfriend, Ari was it?

She ran over to Vincent, I saw him smile at her. Then his head fell back, this sent fear through _my _body. For once, _I'm _not the one inducing fear.

Ari waved over to me and I slowly got up, I couldn't walk very well, but I managed. We both held onto one of Vincent's arm and dragged him back to camp.

I told myself that he was ok, but I knew that wasn't the case.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was a long chapter, I lost track of time, I was writing, then I fell asleep, I woke up, and wrote some more.<strong>

**SYOC still open. Give me the character: Name, Weapon, Godly Parent, Personality, Appearance, Backstory if possible, Fatal Flaw if you can think of one, Age, Gender, and if they want romance or not.**

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	7. Aftermath

**Here I am again. Quick Fact about Myself: I am the embodiment of Death when I don't have chocolate at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 7: Aftermath

**Will's POV**

I was playing around with my dagger when I saw the Hades kid and Ari dragging an unconscious Vincent off to the Infirmary at unimaginable speeds.

So I did the natural thing, and followed them. Just to make sure Ari and the Hades kid are ok.

What? If anything, I should be more worried of Vincent waking up and killing them than whatever happened to _him_.

I walked into the infirmary to see Vincent still unconscious(Thank gods), and the girls yelling at the nymph that was trying to heal him.

"Um, guys. What happened?" The nymph turned to me.

"He overloaded his power and might be in a coma from anywhere between a few days to a few months."

"That doesn't sound good."

"That's not even the worst part. He has a 25% chance of living."

"But knowing him, that number is multiplied by 4."

Ari agreed and the Hades girl looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who's she by the way?"

"I'm Jacqueline Marykate, daughter of Hades. Call me Jackie."

"Ok then, _Jackie, _what happened? Specifically."

"Well, did you see anything strange come from the forest?"

"I saw some _really _badass fireworks. But that's about it."

"Yeah, well those 'Fireworks' was Vincent shooting fire into the ground and blasting it back out of the ground."

"That _was _a little spectacular to be regular fireworks."

"You think?"

I shrugged.

Just then, the new counselor walked in. She's a Demigod too, she used to be the counselor for a place up in Olympus.

But the Minor Gods got scared of her and sent her down here...

Taylor Waggoner, age 25, she's killed 657 monsters, and 18 Demigods. All Hermes kids, don't ask...

She keeps her black hair cropped. Her dark brown eyes make you want to shrivel in a corner and die. And comes complete with a 5 foot long claymore sword.

She has a scar going down her right eye, another across the ridge of her nose, and the last one going down the corner of the right side of her lip. That's 3 scars, and that's only her face.

Has the blessing of Ares, is a sadist, ruthless leader, and to top it off, she's not into dudes. That's right, figure it out yourself.

"Chiron's calling everyone to the camp fire. Something about a quest, get the move on. I'll take care of scraped, scratched, and scarred over there." She said casually while pointing at Vincent.

We all quickly agreed and left.

"Is everyone here? Great. Ok, I'm issuing a new quest, nothing serious, so don't worry. We need 2 Demigods and a Satyr to go pick up 2 Half-Bloods we just found in Chicago. Any volunteers?"

Well, I have nothing better to do, I raised my hand. A kid from the Apollo cabin raised his hand, I think his name was Joe. A random satyr was chosen because none wanted to go.

We were going to drive there, 12 hour drive give or take a few minutes.

2 demigods? No problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Ari's POV<strong>

I _knew _something was going to happen. I just knew it!

But _no, _he had to run off to the woods with Little Red Riding Hell and almost get ripped in half.

Now what? He was laying in a hospital bed in a coma. No responses, slow heartbeat, serious injuries.

Of course, then his mom walked in. I was the only one here, Jackie had already went back to her cabin for some sleep.

"I heard what happened, I think I know what can help."

"Really, Lady Hestia? Where were you to help when he was about to be finished off by the Manticore." I said sarcastically.

"I was arranging the strategy for the final stand. Typhon (Tie-foon) is awakening."

"T-Typhon?"

"Yes, the Titans are planning a full scale assault on Olympus. It involves the Titans, Typhon, and a full army of monsters. I just arrived at camp because I was planning to ask Vincent to lead the defense."

That shut me up.

"What can you do for him."

"It's not what _I _can do myself. He needs the regular treatment. I'm going to have to ask you to light him on fire."

"Do what now?!"

"Just light him on fire, with a lighter or something."

"How do you expect me to do that?!"

"Well, there's a few choices. Light his clothes, light his bed, light his sheets. His skin is also flammable."

"Fine, I'll light him on fire..."

I went outside and picked up a stick. I went over to the fireplace and lit the stick, I walked back into the infirmary and held the stick up to his arm. It lit immediately and burned like a wildfire across his body.

Once it burned his body for a couple of minutes, it died down and all his injuries were healed.

"There, he should wake up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?"

"Yes, he's always been a stubborn one. As of now, he's not even in a coma. Just catching up on his sleep." She gave me a motherly smile. Good thing she was in her adult form and not her little girl form. That would've been weird.

"If he's able to wake up. Shouldn't we just wake him up?"

"Do you not remember what happened to poor William earlier dear?"

I thought back to when Will was flipped because he was about to touch Vincent while he was sleeping.

"So, when is Typhon's estimated awakening hour?"

"1 month. During Spring Break. Actually this kind of fits the prophecy as well. It all ties together, one of the 2 Demigods that are to be retrieved is a Son of Zeus, he turns sixteen tomorrow. Has Vincent told you the story of Twilight?"

"He hasn't. Please run it by me."

"Twilight was a Minor God that Vincent _believed _to be his first love. So he swore his heart to his bronze dagger. When the girl didn't except his feelings, the dagger held no meaning, or so I say, cursed."

"The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap," I recited.

"And guess who we've discovered is on the Titan's side? Twilight."

My eyes widened at realization.

"We still don't know what the choice is though. Or who will make the choice, Vincent or the son of Zeus."

I nodded. Closely thinking about all the circumstances.

There was one thing I was sure of, this was only going to cause Vincent even _more _trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

We reached Chicago without much trouble. We ran over a hellhound, but it's not like the mortals could see it, it probably looked like a bird or squirrel.

The 2 Demigods were sitting on the beach when we found them. One guy and one girl. They both seemed to be 15-16 years old. Maybe I was older than them by a few months, being 16 and all.

"Hey guys! We're the ones the satyr told you would pick you up!" They both looked in my direction.

I could tell the boy had an electric feel to him, the girl had a breezy aura. I couldn't tell who the guy's parent was, but the girl's is Demeter no doubt.

"Yeah, let's go to Half-Blood Camp or whatever." The guy said in an irritated voice. Wonder what his problem was.

"Oh stop being so gloomy, you really need more new experiences Ryan."

"You're not one to talk Isabelle. You've been on lockdown most of your life."

"Not my fault."

They both sat in the back seat of the van and we drove off.

As I said, no problem.

I wonder why it was so easy. Why do I get a weird vibe from this Ryan guy...

This Isabelle girl must be his girlfriend though. Maybe she can set him in line.

* * *

><p>Once we got back to camp, I headed in the direction of the infirmary. Joe, Isabelle, and Ryan went towards the Big House to see Chiron.<p>

I walked into the tent to see Ari sleeping at his bedside and all his injuries healed.

Were those scorch marks on his bed?

I'm not even going to ask.

I headed back to the Hecate cabin to see my siblings and go to sleep.

"Hey, did you hear Will? The guy you just brought back got claimed like, 2 minutes ago. He's a son of Zeus!"

"Another Big Three kid?! Those gods need to keep it to themselves."

"Haha. I guess you're right. But should you really be saying that about the gods?"

"I don't see a problem."

"Of course you don't. But he's going to be part of the prophecy."

"Say what now?"

"He's the Half-Blood of the Eldest gods. Shall reach sixteen against all odds. He's turning sixteen tomorrow."

"Oh crap!"

This is going to be one hell of a Spring Break huh?

* * *

><p><strong>SYOC Still open. I'm feeling lazy. Look back at the other chapters to know what you need.<strong>

**This chapter's character was: Taylor Waggoner. Submitted by Ghost132. **

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	8. Half-Blood Army

**W-w-w-why does winter have to be so cold where I am? *Sneeze* *Cough* *Sneeze* I'm soooooo sick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 8: Half-Blood Army  
><span>

**Vincent's POV**

"Ugh...where am I?"

_*Flashback*_

_"1 month, during Spring Break. Actually, this kind of fits into the prophecy as well...Son of Zeus..."_

_"Swore his heart to his bronze dagger..."_

_"Titan's Side? Twilight."_

_*Flashback End*_

My head fell back into the pillow.

"Twilight huh?"

_*Flashback*_

_"...Typhon is awakening."_

_"...I was planning to ask Vincent to lead the defense."_

_*Flashback End*_

"Hey Hestia Boy! I've got some treatment here for you." A 20 something year old lady walked into the tent. I could smell the bloodlust on her. Definitely somehow related to Ares.

She turned around to pick something off the table. I used a trick I had mastered a long time ago when the orphanages were trying to take me in.

Substitution Technique, Body Replacement!

The lady turned around to be met by a log with a rock tied onto it as a head.

* * *

><p>I put the decoy in there and snuck off to the front of camp. If anything, I have no time to waste.<p>

My plan is to get to Olympus. I might have "overheard" Chiron saying the entrance to Olympus is the elevator in the Empire State Building. The fee is one gold drachma.

I can't afford to get anyone else involved in this, so I'll have to go alone. Not even Sky can come.

I set out, heading for New York City. (Which really isn't that far from Long Island).

* * *

><p>I'd traveled by foot for a while now. I've found endless woods, just as I decided to camp somewhere for the night. I saw a campfire out in the distance.<p>

From what I could see, there was 2 Demigod girls and a satyr. Or Satyr-ess?

I didn't know satyrs could be female.

I walked up and sat down next to the fire, they were making s'mores.

"Can I have one?" The girl with golden eyes gave me a s'more. I was about to take a bite before all of them screamed out in surprise.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Vincent Heartnet, nice to meet you."

"What the heck are you doing here? Where did you come from?"

"Well, I'm headed for New York City. I'm needed in Olympus. And I came from Camp Half-Blood."

"Star, calm down." A girl with pure silver eyes like a full moon said. "Sorry, she gets flustered easily. I'm Moona. This is Star, who's been yelling at you nonstop. And the satyress is Sky."

"Well, nice to meet you. So what are you guys doing out here?"

"We're trying to find the lost stars of the Orion constellation."

"Why would you do that? That guy doesn't deserve a constellation. He was a scumbag, douche, asshole, and rapist. Whatever other insult you want, name it."

They all stared at me in silence. I looked back up to study the 2 Demigods more closely.

Star had black shoulder length hair and golden eyes. She was wearing midnight like colors, black, blue and purple.

Moona had Silver eyes and Waist length white hair with purple highlights. I've never seen someone with looks resembling the moon so much.

The satyress was, well, a satyress. Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt, Goat legs, Tiny horns.

And, here I was, white hoodie, dark grey jeans, light grey t-shirt, and black converse. Not to mention of course, my Amber eyes. Courtesy of Hestia, thank you very much.

Moona seemed to slowly crawl up to me and stare into my eyes. If it were anyone else besides me, they would've blushed viciously because of the close proximity.

"I've never seen eyes that color before."

"I've only seen eyes like yours on Artemis. But you're even more divine." She blushed and backed away. I smiled jokingly. "I'm just messing with you. It's been proven by Aphrodite that I can't feel love or lust in any way shape or form."

They seemed to nod in understanding.

"Your eyes, Vincent, they hold a certain sadness to them. Why?"

"Let's just say when Apollo looked into my mind, he turned into a waterfall and couldn't stop crying. I'll keep it at that." They seemed confused, but didn't question it.

"To repay you for letting me stay. I'll take watch for tonight. You guys get some sleep." None of them hesitated to get in their sleeping bag and drift off.

There was a silence to the night.

Too silent to be natural. I only recognized this as one thing.

"Twilight. You come to visit?"

I waited for a response.

"Oh good, you remember. This will be a lot more fun this way." Her voice was enchanting and soothing.

"Of course I remember you. You stabbed me a few years back."

"Oh come on, Vinny, let by-gones be by-gones. Join me."

"And become Kronos' puppet. No thanks." She still has yet to show herself. I could only hear her voice.

"Well, I'll leave you here, maybe someday. We can meet in person again." She let out a sweet giggle before fading away.

I climbed onto a low but strong branch on a nearby tree. I rested my body, but kept my mind on full alert as I slept.

* * *

><p>I traveled with those 3 for a while, they seemed to also be headed towards Olympus. They have 4 out of 5 fallen stars from the constellation.<p>

As we reached the city, it seemed the monster population had gone out of control already.

We had spent 2 days in that forest. In that time, we had encountered well over 200 monsters.

Once we'd reached the Empire State building, we got word that Typhon had awakened early. Much earlier than we had predicted.

He'd broken out a week ago, he's a few states from New York right now. The Titans will be here soon as well. We all got in the elevator and headed for Olympus.

Olympus was in panic.

People were freaking out, going insane, it was complete and utter chaos.

We made our way to the Olympian's Throne Room. I pushed the doors open to be met with a small army of Demigods. An Iris message was playing in the back, showing the Olympians battling Typhon.

Hestia was in the midst of the army, when she saw me, she smiled. I looked over at Star, Moona and Sky.

"I think I know where your star might be." They gave me a confused look. I pointed towards the Iris message. Sure enough, there was a ball of light in Typhon's chest.

Their jaws dropped.

My mom tapped me on the shoulder.

"Vincent, Typhon will be here in a matter of days. The Titan Army on the other hand, will be here in 2 hours."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Hey, you 3."

They all glanced up at me.

"You gonna help us here? Or would you rather stay here until Typhon gets here?"

"Of course we're gonna help. The quest _for _Olympus won't be any good if Olympus is a pile of ruins."

"Good, now. Hestia. I've been practicing some techniques. Could you keep the 3 girls here from looking into my eyes?" She looked at me with a bit of confusion before realization.

She led the girls behind me and turned them to face the other way.

I looked at the Demigod Army.

My eyes lit on fire, and slowly started to she an image. A scene I like to call...

Oblivion.

All the Demigod's eyes widened, some looked away. Others threw up right on the spot. My eyes went back to normal.

"What you just saw was oblivion. The fight for the next few days will be 5 times that. Now those of you who can still go on. Fight. Those of you who are weak..."

A smile spread across my face, "...Meet your execution."

They all recovered and stood tall. Just like a _real_ army.

"Now. Let's beat the crap out of some Titans."

* * *

><p>As soon as those words were said, the world froze. Time, itself froze. The Mortal World Froze.<p>

_And see the world in endless sleep._

I turned to the army, I sighed heavily.

"The prophecy is already in motion, it's almost complete. This is the endless sleep. And it will _really _be endless if we don't beat Tartarus into those Titans."

I could see the fear in the half-blood's eyes.

We flooded out of the elevator 25 at a time. As soon as we were in the lobby. Our plan was in session.

"Split into 4 groups everyone." There was about 100 demigods. We split into groups of 25. "You guys go to Holland Tunnel. You guys are Hugh L Carey Tunnel. My group will go to Manhattan Bridge. The last group camps right here. In front of the Empire State Building. If one of us gives out, we all fall back to here. That's where we'll make our final stand."

They all nodded. With a look in their eyes that would make Tartarus crumble, we got to our stations.

Hell was about to freeze over.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is going to be the Battle of the Ages. But we aren't even close to done yet. SYOC still open. Check the other chapters for the requirements.<br>**

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	9. Possession

**I drink way too much Mountain Dew.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 9: Possession

**Ari's POV  
><strong>

Most of us were sitting at camp. The stupid ones went to Olympus.

I thought it was a good thing. Vincent, Will, Jackie and I are all safe here. As well as the new Demigods just brought in.

Everything was going well until...

"Ari! Bad news! Really really really _really _bad news."

"Slow down. God, all you Hermes kids. What happened?"

"Vincent's gone."

"WHAT!?"

"T-t-t-the counselor was taking care of him, then he vanished and she sprinted out screaming something about a substitution technique."

I was just about to pulverize him, when Chiron walked him, or was it galloped?

"Ari, I think you're going to want to see this."

He led us to the Mess Hall where everyone was already gathered. An Iris Message was running in the middle of the room. I couldn't see what was going on yet.

What I saw, was Vincent. With a whole army of demigods, leading them. And possibly threatening them?

They split into 4 groups and went to certain places in New York. They cut off all the possible entrances. One group stayed at the Empire State Building. It was the gate to Olympus after all.

The crowd at Camp Half-Blood broke into an uproar.

"Show us that damn Son of Hestia!"

"What the hell are they doing?!"

"What's going to happen to my brothers!?"

Chiron finally stepped up. "Don't worry. Everyone will be fine. Everyone knows that on the battlefield, the only one _really _in danger is the leader." Everyone seemed to calm down after hearing that.

And of course, they all knew the leader was Vincent.

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV<br>**

We saw the monsters coming from a mile away. They weren't exactly hard to miss.

As I expected, they attacked from all sides. We were there waiting for them.

"Hold your ground!" I yelled from the front lines.

As soon as the monsters spotted us, they charged. Being led by none other than Prometheus.

In his army, the most notable monsters were the Minotaur, a bunch of Cyclops, and a few Drakons.

The more notable people in my team were River Silver, daughter of Apollo. Best Archer I know, but is a bit of an oddball. For visualization, she has wavy, long auburn hair, with caramel highlights. She stood at 5 ft 2 inches at age 16. Has bright blue eyes and is WAY too stubborn.

Zechariah Jaye, they call him Zico. Big, buff, tough, if they didn't see his face, they might've mistaken him for the Minotaur. Black dreadlocks, stone colored eyes, dark skin, and bad past. He's got a bad temper and somehow, his dad is Atlas, the Titan. I don't even _know _how his mom pulled that off with Atlas holding up the sky and all. He wields a spear and a short sword. But sometimes, I think he'd be more effective in ripping people in half.

How about one more notable person, Cleo Anderson, who is trying to sneak away from the battlefield right now. Good thing I grabbed her collar.

Wild, rule-breaker, punk, and hyperactive. And those are her father's words. Her hair is dyed a mix of blue and turquoise. She uses a special light gun with celestial bronze bullets.

Now let's get to the fun.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Cleo."

"Um, away?"

"That's great, now visualize that Olympus is in our hands right now. Because it is. And if you run away, it won't be the monsters that will have your head. It'll be me. So you're staying right here on the front lines. With me, isn't that great?"

She gave me a nervous smile. "Good." I said to her darkly.

"River! Cover me! Zico, assist the younger ones to the right side!" I looked at the girl next to me, "You and me are going to the center of the climax."

"The what?"

I wrapped my arm around her waist and shot a blast of fire into the ground, powerful enough to send us flying into the air.

"Woooohoooooo!"

"Kid! You're freaking crazy!"

"Hell yeah I am, Cleo!" I said as we fell right into the center of the group of monsters.

I drew my sword smiling, while she nervously reached for her gun. I slashed viciously and watched her at the same time. She seemed to be getting used to it, shooting monsters down left and right.

Then I saw the Minotaur charge for her, I ran over as fast as I could and got between them, I caught put up my sword and stabbed the minotaur in the shoulder. It roared and threw _Forbidden _aside.

I punched it in the stomach and kept it away from Cleo. I blasted open a path for Cleo through the monsters. "Get back to the group. The other 2 groups of monsters have been wiped out, they'll get here soon. Get to a safe distance! Go!"

She looked at me with confusion and fear before running back to the group.

The Minotaur grabbed my arms and threw me into the air, I caught made eye contact with Cleo as I was falling back down, her eyes widened when she saw me.

As I was about to hit the ground, the Minotaur punched me in the stomach and sent me flying towards my sword, past it actually, while airborne I grabbed it from the ground.

I hit the ground, rolled a bit and straightened myself.

The Minotaur charged again and I rolled out of the way, it took down a few rows of monsters before stopping and turning back to me.

"Olay!" I taunted it.

It charged again and this time, I held my sword out for it, it stabbed straight through the heart down to the guard before it could stop, it crumbled to golden dust.

Just as a cyclops was about to club me, an arrow made it's way into the side of it's head. I gave River a thumbs up. We regrouped and fought as we waited for the 2 other teams to get here.

Then, all the enemies suddenly flinched, then a bunch of ice spears came from the skies and killed most of them. Then a random spark of magic killed a Telekhine.

I looked up to see Jackie, Ari, and Will on Pegasi above us.

"How many times do I have to save you Fire Boy."

"As many times as possible Ice Queen. I'm surprised you didn't come in a Flying Ladybug Car."

"Oh gods, not _that _joke again."

"Admit it, it would scare you to death."

She gave me a death glare.

"Anyways, I was watching some Iris Messages, the gods beat Typhon, but Kronos beat your team and is heading to Olympus already. We've got to go!"

"On it! Come on guys! To Olympus!" I climbed onto Sky with Ari. We took off for Olympus, Will and Jackie in close proximity.

* * *

><p>We got to the Empire State Building and went up the elevator. We were greeted by empty streets and endless bodies of Minor gods.<p>

We opened the door to the throne room just in time to see Kronos destroy Dionysus' throne. What's worst.

He was using Twilight's body as a vessel.

"Kronos!" He he/she glanced over at me. He talked with his own voice through Twilight.

"Ah, Son of Hestia. What a pleasant surprise."

"Why don't you tell me about Tartarus Kronos? Before you get sent back there of course."

"Oh, lively. Well, if you're so eager to find out, why don't you take my place."

"I'm more of a reader than a hands on learner. I expect a 5 page essay by Monday Kronos." I taunted.

"Well, if this is school, why don't I teach you a lesson." He set up a barrier and closed Ari, Jackie, and Will off. They could see us, hear us, and vice versa. But they couldn't go past the barrier.

Kronos summoned his pitch black scythe. "Quite the occasion isn't it? Fighting you with this body is almost like having a lover's quarrel."

"Shut it Kronos, your wife was the one who didn't allow you to eat all your children after all."

He charged at me and swung his scythe, I parried it with _Forbidden. _He swung at lightning fast speeds, I struggled to keep up pace. I shot fire at him, but he slowed down time and dodged it.

I rushed at him and went on the offensive, slashing endlessly, I was keeping him on defense. Slowly wearing him down, he kicked me in the chest and sent me flying.

He slowed down time and attacked me while I was mid-air. Giving me bruises and cuts everywhere.

But my plan wasn't to defeat Kronos. It was just to hold him off until the Olympians arrive. Kronos suddenly materialized a familiar dagger. He teleported to me and stabbed me in the chest, just missing my heart. He kicked me away afterwards. _The__ hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

Kronos swung his scythe and I hooked it around my sword, I stabbed my sword into the ground and jumped onto the scythe's staff. I ran up to Kronos and kicked him across the face. Jumping off the staff I kicked him in the back of the head. Making Twilight's body go unconscious.

Black Aura leaked from Twilight's body as Kronos took his true form.

"Hahaha, you've made a fatal mistake Demigod."

"Hahaha, you've made a fatal mistake asshole." I mocked. As soon as I did, the barrier broke and the Olympians rushed in, all blasting Kronos with their powers.

Kronos fell to his knees.

"You're going back to Tartarus Kronos, just like all of the other Titans."

"Oh, but I have one difference."

Black aura surrounded Ari, she screamed out. All the gods watched in horror as Kronos was now next to Ari, holding her captive.

A gate to Tartarus opened up under them, and they both fell in. We all watched in terror, gathering around the gap into Tartarus.

As the gate was slowly closing, I realized something.

"_A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze." _I recited. Before spreading my arms. Everyone's eyes widened, as they knew what I was about to do.

Jackie tried to grab my arm as I tipped off.

I fell into Tartarus as the gate closed above me.

* * *

><p><strong>SYOC still open. Earlier chapters tell you what to do.<strong>

**This chapter had multiple characters: River Silver, R3B3CC4. Zico, Iamthe5thwave. Cleo Anderson, RANDOM GUEST. (They didn't say their name...)**

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	10. Into the Darkness

**Don't try to feed me that AlmondJoy crap...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 10: Into the Darkness

**Vincent's POV**

I wonder if that was the choice? I was about to rethink it. Then my foot slipped...

Well, I've been falling for forever and a half and still no sign of Ari.

_"Ahhhhh!"_

That sounds familiar...

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Definitely feminine...

_"Ahhhhhhhhh!"_

Was it Will? **(Joke about Will's masculinity)**

_"-hhhhhhhhhhh!"_

They were definitely getting closer.

_"Ahhhh! Oh forget it, I'm never going to hit the ground."_

Oh, it's Ari.

Then, out in the distance, below me, I could make out a tiny dot. Ari.

And farther down, I could see a not so tiny dot. The ground.

I quickly went into a dive bomb position so I would fall faster, I wrapped my arms around Ari so I was behind her and below her.

I braced for impact, while Ari had no reaction and was going back to screaming.

Not how I imagined my life to end...

* * *

><p><strong>Ari's POV<br>**

This is how my life ends, my waist and entire back feels really warm though. Maybe Kronos is still here, but _he _was really cold.

***CRASH***

That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I got up and looked around, I dusted off my jeans.

Wow, no injuries whatsoever. I must be more resilient than I thought.

I was screaming for nothing. Good thing nobody was here. I looked around to see that the ground in Tartarus was made of dark gravel. Almost everything was black or close to it. There were hints of more sinister colors as well.

"Ugh." What the heck was that?

"Damn, I think I broke a few ribs." Who else is here?

"Hey, Ari, you ok?"

Are the Titans trying to make me their ally? I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Vincent standing there.

"W-w-w-w-what the heck are _you _doing here?!"

"Well, I jumped. Sorta. I was about to, then I rethought it."

"Then how did you end up here anyways."

"My foot slipped."

"Of course it did." I sighed heavily.

"Next time I jump into Tartarus, I'm gonna make sure I can _fly _out or something."

"_That's _what you're thinking about right now?! And what do you mean next time?"

"Wait, I saved Olympus and I didn't even get a gift from the gods. I was gonna ask Apollo for that Flying Ladybug Car."

"Give. It. Up."

"Why do I feel so happy here? I feel like jumping with joy! Weeeee!"

"What in Tartarus is wrong with you? I feel completely in despair and tired. You're freaking full of energy?"

"Maybe it's because you're always cheery up above? I knew there was an upside to hating myself." I waved his hands in the air and did a few cartwheels.

It was creeping me out...

"Well, let's go get the hell out of here Ari! Being this cheery is pissing me off!" He said enthusiastically.

"I doubt it..." I mumbled. What the Hades is wrong with me?

We walked in a direction that had a trail of gold ichor.

"Ari, try to stay yourself, or else Tartarus will consume you. Or I'll just get pissed off and beat the crap out of you. Usually, I would say throw you into Tartarus but..." Vincent's back.

"Yeah, I know." I said gloomily. Vincent pulled my hair, "What the hell is wrong with you Vincent?!"

"Ok, now you're _really _starting to piss me off."

"So what? I don't need your opinion." Why am I acting like this.

"That's it!" He ripped off the sleeve of his hoodie and tied my mouth. So I couldn't talk. He ripped off the other sleeve and tied my hands. Then he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Mmmhmmph!"

"Shut the hell up, before I leave you here for the monsters."

"Mmmmhmmph! (I can fend for myself!)

"I'll tie up your arms and legs. Then strap you to a rock."

"Mmhmph.(Fine, I'll calm down)."

"Good."

From then on, we walked in silence. Not that I had much of a choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie's POV<br>**

Another average week had passed.

We fought an epic battle. Saved Olympus. Ari and Vincent fell into Tartarus.

Nothing new.

I wonder if time passes differently in Tartarus than here (In my story it does).

5 days have passed since Olympus was saved, and no action at all!

There was a tiny celebration party. Chiron, Hestia, Will and I mourned Ari and Vincent. There was a small funeral for all those who died. They completely skipped over Vincent and Ari's names.

It's like everyone is _trying _to forget them. But I won't.

If I could, I'd jump into Tartarus for them right now.

I feel useless. And once again...

I feel alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV (At the same time as Jackie)<br>**

It's been 5 hours just following the trail of gold ichor.

How much does this bastard need to bleed before I castrate, decapitate, and repeat? I swear, my blessing of Ares is acting up, and if I just run off at supersonic speeds towards Kronos, and away from Ari, but then...

I'm pretty sure she'll beat my ass later.

Not that I can leave Ari anyways, she's asleep on my shoulder. And not the romantic asleep on my shoulder. I mean her body is hanging limply unconscious on my shoulder. With a bump on her head...

She kept going, "Mmmhmmph! Mmhmmmph!". It was freaking annoying. So I clubbed her with the pommel of _Forbidden._

She'll thank me later, I think even _she _realized she was being an ass.

I started whistling to myself.

I've learned to play a few instruments too. Sneaking into music class after school and raiding the music book supplies really helps.

"It's a nice melody." Great. Ari was awake. "What happened before I knocked out."

"Feel the left side of your forehead." I felt her hand move up to her temple. Then to the back of my head. Just the prior was gentle, the second was all but. "Ow! Come on, you know you deserved that. You were so annoying."

"That didn't give you the right to hit me." I felt her shifting around on my shoulders until she was riding on my shoulders like a little girl. "Whee!"

"Aren't you a little old to be doing that?"

"Never call a girl old."

"Aren't you scared of heights?"

"You're not that tall."

"I'm average for my age."

"That wasn't meant to be an insult."

"I didn't take it as one."

"So. Does the bump hurt?"

"Oh? Is the big bad Titan Slayer Vincent concerned about me?" She teased.

"Just answer the question."

"No, it doesn't hurt. The bump's just still there."

"Ok. That's good."

She leaned down and rested her head on top of mine.

"Still tired?"

"Not really. It's weird that we're just having a regular conversation down in Tartarus huh?"

"I don't think so. I feel like I belong here more than anywhere else."

"Probably because you've sent so many monsters here yourself."

"That may be it. Or I'm even more evil than I thought."

"You're not evil. Probably."

"Wow, that made me feel a lot better." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey look! I think it's the River Styx."

"How is that a good thing?"

I started jogging towards the River Styx. "I heard if you bathe in it and have someone's bond to tie you to the living, you can become invulnerable with only a small weak spot."

"That's right. Who do you think would tie _you _to the living?"

"Probably you."

She looked away from me. "R-really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"N-n-n-no reason..."

"So, left or right?"

"For what!?"

"Which way to follow the Styx. Left is upstream, right is downstream."

"Let's go upstream."

"Got it your highness, the Ice Queen."

"Stop calling me that!"

"You know you love it."

* * *

><p>"Ari, we've got trouble."<p>

We looked ahead to see a small campfire with black flames. Various monsters were gathered around it.

"Do you think you can use your power here Ari?"

"No. I can't"

"I can't use mine either. I guess we're doing this the old fashioned way."

"What about me?"

"Unless you want to use the dagger that still has my blood on it right now. You can sit down nearby."

She shook her head. "Yeah, I'm staying here."

"It's what you get for never keeping a weapon nearby."

I started to sneak to a good vantage point. I tried manipulating the flame, but it didn't work.

So I ran in from the hiding spot and stabbed a Cyclops in the back before any of them noticed. I sliced the head off of an Empousa, turning to kick a Laistrygonian in the no-no zone. In a few minutes, all the monsters were turned back to dust.

"It's safe milady!" She scoffed and walked out from behind the rock. "You wanna get back on my shoulders?"

"N-no!"

"Wow. When did you become so defensive?"

"I'm not! Tartarus is messing with me, let's just go."

"Yes, milady."

"Stop that!"

* * *

><p><strong>SYOC still open. Look at earlier chapters to see requirements. And PLEASE leave a review under a profile. All these guest accounts. I have so many questions I want to ask them but I can't. They have really good characters too. Well, too bad.<strong>

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	11. River Lethe

**I don't drink Orange Juice. I drink Orange Juice with Pineapple. There's a difference.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 11: River Lethe

**Vincent's POV**

We kept going upstream. There were less and less monsters the farther we went.

Then we stumbled upon the entrance to Tartarus, it was a massive hole half as long as the one we came to Tartarus in.

"So what do we do Vincent?"

"That's easy! We climb!"

"We what now?"

"If you don't want to, I can carry you up. I doubt it will be much of a problem."

"Fine. I don't like it, but it will get me away from ruining my hands."

She had already climbed on my back when I said, "Who said we were using hands?" She gave me a look of pure horror. She should've read the Vincent Heartnet instruction manual.

**Warning: **_All injuries earned while using Vincent Heartnet is not our responsibility. Please use cautiously.  
><em>I placed my left foot on one of the walls and pushed off. I flew into the other wall and did the same, my feet hit the main wall and I started running.

So at the moment, I was running up the wall of Tartarus.

I almost feel bad for Ari. Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie's POV<strong>

A few "Forbidden" Demigods were let into the camp, but it seemed like they were just here to replace the literal "Forbidden Hearth" as he called himself. Well the gods called him that too, but it was more in disgust than praise.

There was the 2 Demigods that say they worked with Vincent for a while, Star Night and Moona Black.

Star is a daughter of Poseidon. Moona is a daughter of Hades. They weren't allowed into camp earlier because Zeus got mad at Poseidon and Hades for having children, then they revolted at him using Ryan, son of Zeus. Then Zeus made these Demigods go on a quest to prove their worth. While his son got to come here immediately.

Great job Zeus.

_"Run Run Run, Run up the wall. Run run run, running up a wall."_

_"What the hell? Vincent, is that you?"_

_"Um, yeah. Can I talk to you in a little bit, I'm trying to escape Tartarus while giving Ari a piggyback ride here."_

_"Huh?!"_

_"I'll explain later!"_

...(Later)

_"So, how's it been going up there?"_

_"The gods are doing everything in their power to make it seem like you never existed."_

_"Let them. I might not come back for a while. I'll make sure Ari gets there soon though."_

_"What do you mean you might not be here for a while?"_

_"When Ari and I get out of the Underworld. I'm planning on leaving camp. I need to get out on my own for a while."_

_"Why? Don't you like camp?"_

_"Why do you think I'm always sneaking out Jackie?"_

_"That explains it."_

_"So I'm definitely alive. Know that. Don't tell anyone else though. It will totally ruin my dramatic coming home scene."_

_"Your what?"_

_"Crap! Titan!"_

_"Vincent?"_

_"Vincent!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ari's POV<strong>

We were just taking a break after getting out of Tartarus. Vincent was fast and all, but we kept falling when his foot slipped. It took us 7 tries.

Vincent told me he could contact Jackie through telepathy. So we were just sitting there. Telling Jackie about what happened. Until Iepetus _jumped _out of Tartarus.

If Vincent could do that. He would've been _so _awesome.

"Demigods! I knew I smelled baked chicken and frozen orange juice!"

"What now?"

"Ari, just so we're clear. I call being the baked chicken."

"You're baked chicken in the first place!"

***Smack***

Vincent went flying.

"Crap." I ran. Vincent got up and ran too. Iepetus was smashing everything in sight while chasing us.

We jumped behind a rock, he punched it into tiny little pieces.

Vincent drew _Forbidden._

I could use my power again, I made an Ice Sword.

Vincent ran in first and stabbed Iepetus in the stomach, he pulled it out and slashed at the titan's arm, Vincent jumped onto Iepetus' arm and wrapped his legs around the titan's neck.

He stabbed the back of the head multiple times before getting pulled off and thrown. He almost fell into the River Lethe.

We were fighting right next to the Lethe, that wasn't a good idea.

I charged in and threw my sword, it hit him in the eye. I summoned 10 ice spears and launched them all at him. Iepetus wasn't even blocking or dodging, he was just taking all of the hits.

Then he finally attacked. Iepetus summoned a golden spear and swung it at me, I was tired and still in shock. I couldn't move.

Vincent pushed me out of the way and got sent flying, straight into the River Lethe.

"Vincent!"

I rushed up and kicked Iepetus where it hurts, he doubled over and I smashed an Ice Hammer into the side of his head. Then I summoned a huge amount of Ice spears in the air, they all came crashing down into Iepetus.

When the mist cleared, all that was left was a pile of dust.

I was breathing heavily.

Vincent was still in the River Lethe.

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV<strong>

What happened?

_*Flashback*_

_Ari was about to get hit. I let myself get hit instead, I fell into the Lethe. No memories._

_*End Flashback*_

_*Flashback*_

"Got it your highness, Ice Queen."

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

><p>"Next time I jump into Tartarus, I'm gonna make sure I can <em>fly <em>out or something."

"_That's _what you're thinking about right now!? And what do you mean next time?"

* * *

><p>"Kid! You're fricken crazy!"<p>

"Hell yeah I'm crazy!"

* * *

><p>"Can I have one?"<p>

"Who the heck are you?!"

"I'm Vincent Heartnet, nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>I granted her access to telepathy.<p>

_"Can you hear me Vincent?"_

_"Loud and Clear."_

* * *

><p>"What happened Sky?"<p>

"Neigh!"

"They're there already!?"

"Neigh..."

"Will's grandfather, the Titan of Destruction Perses is there?!"

* * *

><p>"I don't have any family. My dad died before I was born, and as you know. I'm sort of a loose case."<p>

"Have you ever known the love of Friendship?"

"I've never had any friends. Besides today, I haven't talked to anyone even remotely human."

* * *

><p>"Stop doing that! You know I'm sensitive to fire."<p>

"Well, maybe next time, I can show up in a Flying Ladybug Car."

* * *

><p>Ares: I'd like to test the little guy's strength.<p>

Zeus: Hestia, do you approve?

Hestia: Just don't kill him.

Vincent: You have no faith in me at all mom...

* * *

><p>Outcast...Freak...Loner.<p>

3 words that define me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ari's POV<strong>

It was maybe 10 minutes before the river threw Vincent out of the Lethe.

"Vincent! Are you ok?"

"Who are you?"

"Vincent, it's me. Ari."

"A-ri. Are-rii. Am I Vincent?"

"Yes, you're Vincent, and I'm Ari. We're friends."

"Friends...I've never had friends."

"Yes you do. Me, Jackie, and Will!"

"Who are they?"

Tears began to fall from my eyes. He wiped them.

"It's ok. Maybe I can remember you soon."

"I, I sure hope so. I know! Let's go to Hades Palace! He can help."

"Whatever you say Ari!"

* * *

><p>We sneaked past a few monsters. Ditched the Furies. And made it to the Palace.<p>

None of the guards were around, we walked straight into Hades throne room.

"What the heck? Where are all my guards? How'd they get in here so easily?"

"I let the guards have a break."

"Persephone! I told you the guards need to always be on duty."

"I didn't know someone would actually want to come to _you."_

...

"Um, Lord Hades. My friend was pushed into the River Lethe by Iepetus, the Titan. I wish for you to help him."

"And why should I help you?"

"Uhh. Well. He's the son of Hestia that just saved Olympus!"

"Yeah right. Him and the Ice girl fell into Tartarus."

"Yeah, him." I pointed at Vincent. "And Ice girl." I made a ball of ice in my hand.

"And how the heck did you get out of Tartarus?!"

"Well. He ran up the wall."

"He what?!"

"He ran up the wall from Tartarus back up to the Underworld."

"Fine, I have a special river to bring his memory back. Under one condition."

"What would that condition be?"

"He is to take my blessing, and do a quest for me."

"Of course."

"Then have him drink."

A door opened up next to the wall. There was a milky white river in there. The River Mnemosyne.

The river only had small mentions in Mythology and was a river beside the Lethe.

"Vincent, I need you to drink from this River."

"Wait!" Hades stopped us. "I must tell you something first."

"What would that be."

"He won't only recover from the Lethe. From now on, he will remember everything perfectly. I should also warn you not to trust him. Although I can tell that is your flaw. Trust."

"Why shouldn't I trust him?"

"The River Lethe works in different ways. If someone weak minded were to drink it, or fall in. It would not only erase their memory, but them, from existence. A regular minded person, it would erase their memories down to their mind when they were a baby."

"But Forbidden Hearth is a different case. His memory was only cleared 4 years. The River Lethe is strong enough to erase up to 100 years. He has an unnaturally strong mind. So try not to put too much trust in him."

I had a glint of doubt. But I knew he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>SYOC still open. As Always, look at other chapters.<strong>

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	12. Hades Quest

**How many other authors do you know posts daily? Hmm? The answer is 2. Maybe 1. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 12: Hades Quest

**Vincent's POV**

"Go ahead Vincent."

I knelt down and scooped up a bit of the water in my hands. I drank a few sips, all the memories came rushing back to me. And I mean _ALL _the memories.

The impact of taking all of it to my head at once gave me a major headache.

"Agh!"

"Vincent, what's wrong."

"It's my head Ari, make it stop! Ahhhh!" My head was in my hands, I liked being in Tartarus more.

"Vincent!"

"Hahahahahaha! The son of Hestia actually stayed conscious! What did I tell you about his strong mind. Any regular person would've fallen unconscious."

"Damn. I wish I _did _fall unconscious."

"Did the pain stop?"

"Like hell it did. It still hurts like hell, at least now it's bearable, for me."

"What do you mean 'for you'."

"If it was someone normal like you, you would've stabbed yourself by now."

"It's that bad?"

"It is."

"I liked your 9 year old self more."

"Me too."

"Then why don't you change back?"

"I would if I could. Let's just get on with this quest Hades. I've been down here for 2 days. Which is 48 days up in the living."

"How did you know that Forbidden Hearth?"

"The same reason I can't go back to the way I was when I was 9. You sent me to the Underworld because you saw me defy a god."

"Oh yeah. You were that one kid that killed half of my guards before I knocked you unconscious."

"I didn't hear a thank you in there."

"You don't deserve one."

"Whatever. Quest. Now."

"I'll send your friend back to Camp Half-Blood first."

"Wait! I wanna help!"

"That won't be necessary." Hades said cutting her off. He tapped his staff on the ground once and Ari disappeared.

"Let's get to business."

* * *

><p><strong>Ari's POV<strong>

He just _teleported _me out! No 'goodbye'. No 'good luck'. NOTHING.

Stupid Hades. *Thunder* Oh shut up! You hate him too!

"Ari?" I looked to the left to realize I was in camp again.

"Oh, hey Jackie."

"Where's Vincent?"

"He lost his memory and th-"

"He lost his memory!?"

"Then got it back. Now he has to go on a quest for Hades."

"A quest for my dad? That doesn't sound good."

Chiron galloped over in his horse form. "Ari! Thank goodness you're safe."

"Yep. Ready to go. Though Tartarus was a bit strange. It kinda reversed Vincent and I's personalities. Vincent was all cheery and I acted super gloomy."

"Man would I kill to see that." Of course you would Jackie. You would kill no matter what.

"Ari, where's Vincent?" Chiron asked me. I'm tired of this question already. I'll mess with him a little.

I let myself cry a little. "H-he gave up his life to get me back here..."

Chiron gave a look of sorrow. I could obviously see he was worried about me. "Vincent was one of the best heroes I've trained. He lived a good life."

"Actually. He's just doing a quest for Hades right now. He'll be back."

"You tricked me?"

"I did."

"Good thing it was me. If you used that on any of the gods, they would obliterate or celebrate."

"Wow, I lucked out."

"Wait, did you say he's going on a quest for Hades?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I know what the quest is."

"No way! Tell me. Hades wouldn't let me help."

"He's going to make Vincent raid a monster nest."

"A what now?"

"A place infested with powerful monsters. Basilisks, Hydras, Drakons, Dragons. You name it."

"Oh god...wait! Hades said that he would give Vincent his blessing."

"While receiving Hades blessing, you feel all of the pain you've experienced in your lifetime all at once. I've heard it's really painful."

"Um, Vincent said that he wants a Flying Ladybug Car from Apollo?"

"What?"

"I don't know!? Vincent was talking about how we saved Olympus but didn't get a gift from the gods."

"So he said he would ask Apollo for a Flying Ladybug Car? Why?"

"Because I'm scared of heights, ladybugs, cars, and fire."

"So he packs them all into one with him driving a Flying Ladybug Car. It's genius!" Jackie exclaims.

Oh gods, not another one.

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV<strong>

"You're going to raid a Monster's Nest."

"Ok, bye! I'll be home by 8!"

"Not so fast!"

"Did you need something?"

"I'm going to give you my blessing. It's going to hurt. A lot."

"Ok."

"I, Hades. Grant my Blessing to Vincent Heartnet, son of Hestia."

"Ow." I felt a pinch, "Ow." I felt a burn.

"That's it?"

"I think so...Aiya!"

"There you go. It goes in Chronological Order."

"Owowowowowowow!"

"You must've experienced a lot of pain in the last 2 months."

"Agh! Why! Oh gods that hurts!"

"Yep, lots and lots of pain in the last 2 months."

"Whew. I think we're done."

"Yep, that's all."

I started to glow a faint black.

"Now, I'll teleport you to the front of the Monster's Nest. Good luck, Forbidden Hearth."

I felt a wave of darkness consume me, then I appeared on top of a huge arena type thing. This is the monster's nest? I was expecting more of a cave, or top of a hill rather than. You know, Gladiator Arena.

Well, let's see what Hade's blessing can do. I summoned fire in the palm of my left hand. I lifted my right and willed it to summon Hades blessing. A ball of shadows appeared in it.

Holy crap that looks badass!

I'll leave the ring on for now. I summoned fire in one hand and shadows in the other. Woohoo! I jumped straight into the group of monsters, then I realized they were all really powerful. Who cares? I slammed both hands into the ground, fire and shadows came up from the ground and consumed a few monsters. The Fire would burn the monsters. The shadows swallowed up the monsters whole. As I thought, AMAZING.

Well, that worke-oof!

I got smacked to the side by a Dragon. "H-hey buddy. I heard you were really smart and had close to human intelligence and *Stab*. That's the downside to human intelligence sucker."

I rolled out of the way as the Dragon crumbled to dust.

A Drakon was headed straight for me, it opened it's mouth and I could tell I could get eaten by this thing in one bite. It's jaws were about to close when I caught it by the teeth. I used _Forbidden _and jammed it in between the Drakons teeth and gums.

It screamed and I ran. Good thing I got out before I gave that guy a cavity. I'm too sweet to be eaten all at once.

I got saw poison land next to my feet when a Hydra spit acid at me. I jumped out of the way and acid hit the spot I was just at. A dragon breathed fire on me, it wasn't very effective, I spun and landed a sword strike to it's neck, but the dragon's scales are too tough to be pierced by a mere sword. _Forbidden _bounced off, but it send the Dragon stumbling away, I'll have to defeat it with a blunt strike.

I jumped onto it's back and ran up the neck, I jumped and smashed the pommel of my sword into the top of the Dragon's head. He fell to the ground, dead.

"Vincent, 1. Crazy Monster Assholes, 0." Just as I said that, I got smashed into the ground by the Drakon.

For the first time since Perses. I felt Ares' blessing start to activate.

* * *

><p><strong>Ari's POV<strong>

"We're sending a rescue team to Vincent's location. He shouldn't be too hard to track, he has a very distinct scent."

"And what would that be Chiron?"

"Baked Chicken."

"Oh yeah, I heard Iepetus say he smelled like Baked Chicken and I smelled like frozen orange juice."

"That's exactly right. But you could just be an Orange Flavored Ice Pop."

"I think I like that idea a bit more. So, when are we leaving?"

"Right now!" He said as I saw a bunch of Pegasi fly off.

"Wait! I wanna go too!" I got onto Sky and he took off. "To Vincent, Sky!"

"Neigh!"

* * *

><p>We arrived just in time...<p>

to see Vincent punch a Chimera in the face.

If I remember right, if anything. You shouldn't punch a monster in the face. I was corrected when the Chimera flew 15 feet into the air and exploded into dust.

A bunch of 'Woah's and 'Holy Crap!'s were heard from the rescue team.

"Hey guys! Let's just rest for now, I wanna see how this plays out. We'll go down there if we see that he needs us." The leader of the group said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and found a good spot to sit down and watch. Some in excitement, amazement, terror. There was something for everyone.

We watched as Vincent threw _Forbidden _into a Drakon's throat, then run up and kick the hilt so it went in farther, and finally pulled it out. Where the Drakon fell to dust immediately. How was Vincent doing all of this?

He looked in our direction for a minute. Well, not exactly, he just turned this way. But it was enough to see that his regular calm amber eyes, were replaced with angry, blood red eyes. He glowed with a slight red aura.

Ares.

A Gryphon sneaked up on him and latched onto his shoulders. It flew up, bringing Vincent with it. We were all about to shoot it down when Vincent reached up, and snapped the Gryphon's legs. He climbed onto it's back and stabbed his sword through the skull. The Gryphon started spiraling downwards, Vincent stayed on, smiling like it was the time of his life.

At the last minute, he jumped off, the Gryphon smashed into the ground and dissolved. Vincent was farther in the air and stabbed his sword into the eye of a Dragon. It screamed and he climbed into it's mouth. He closed the mouth and I saw him stab _Forbidden _through both of it's lips, like a really hardcore piercing. It kept the Dragons mouth closed as I saw the Dragon swing it's head around viciously until it fell to the ground and burst into dust. Revealing Vincent, his fists were clenched.

He punched the ground with both hands. Shadows came out and consumed a few dozen monsters. Then he lit _Forbidden _on fire and swung it in a horizontal arc. Fire flew off the blade and destroyed everything it made contact with.

An hour later. All of the monsters there were reduced to dust. We were about to jump down when Hades flashed in.

"You did well Forbidden Hearth. But it seems you are not done yet."

"No, I'm not. I'm going for West." Why would he be going West?

"It's a great dream. A risky one, but I'll support you son of Hestia."

"I'll make you a wager. If I'm not back by the time I'm 15. I'll serve you for a year. If I come back before I turn 15, you'll grant me a wish. Not immortality of course."

"Of course. Deal."

Hades flashed out. Vincent stretched a little, then his body disappeared and it seemed his shadow joined with others, I looked off into the distance and saw his shadow jumping from shadow to shadow. West.

What could he want in the West? What was his dream?

* * *

><p><strong>SYOC still open. Name, Weapon, Godly Parent, Fatal Flaw, Appearance, Personality, if they want romance or not, Age, and Gender.<strong>

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	13. Misunderstandings with the Wind

**I can't sleep...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 13: Misunderstandings with the Wind

**Ari's POV**

Great quest everyone, we went on a rescue mission. Turns out, the person didn't need rescuing anyways. So we sat nearby and watched. Then he had a talk about a dream or something, then disappeared. If you don't call that successful, I don't know what it is.

Sarcasm.

I can't believe he straight up left like that, and to where? West.

That's all we know, West. Wow, so specific, we can totally tell where his destination is. West.

West? West!? What the heck is in the west that's so much more important than your friends!?

"Um, Ari?"

"What, Will!?"

"Oh, uh, well. You've just been standing there and making weird expressions, then calming down, then freaking out again."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Was it about _love?"_

"Why would it be about love? When did you become a son of Aphrodite."

"I don't know, you just really looked like one of the school girls freaking out about her crush in the movies."

I looked at him straight in the eye, and told him, "Never take romance advice from movies."

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV<strong>

I just woke up from a 2 hour nap at an Inn. At the moment, I'm in Rome, Italy. I was just hanging out at a cafe gathering my thoughts.

I'm headed for Thrace. That's where I think I'm going at least. I've read that that's where Zephyrus lives. He's said to live in a cave in Thrace. Just Thrace isn't exactly 1 square mile. It'll take me a while before I even get a _lead _to where he is.

"Gah! Where am I ever going to find Zephyrus!"

All of the customers looked at me strangely. A waiter walked over to me.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I sighed heavily, and stood up. "Northwest corner of Thrace, you'll find the cave in the side of the tallest mountain. Good luck."

I smiled, these Romans aren't bad. They understand my pain. Actually, nobody does, I take that back. But I like them.

To Thrace, to Thrace, to Thrace, to Thrace...

* * *

><p><em>5 hours Later<em>

Hiking, not exactly one of my hobbies. Going up a mountain without proper gear, also not one of my hobbies. Falling off mountains because as soon as you got to the top, a Grypho_n _scared you. That's on my bullcrap list.

I'll tell you right now, this would be a lot easier if I could fly.

We'll be back after these messages:

_Don't you think everything would be easier if you could fly!? Well you're right!_

_Buy your own Wings today! Courtesy of the Wind!_

That's it. I found it!

That's a lot less glamorous than what I thought Zephyrus would have. I mean, I heard most of his brothers have giant castles.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Coming!" A female voice? Don't tell me I just walked in on something...

A 13-14 looking girl walked out from inside the cave, she had cream colored skin, her right eye was green, and left eye blue. She had light brown, curly hair that went down to her shoulders. She stood at about the same height as me, 5'5''. Yes, I grew one inch since last time I told you my height.

At the moment, she was wearing a loose white blouse, and a ivory colored flowing skirt, she wore hi-tops instead of a normal girl who would wear boots or heels with this outfit, but just that piece of her outfit showed that she was actually a teenager instead of some uptight goddess. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a goddess.

"Hello Miss, is Zephyrus in today?"

"Oh, my dad? Yeah, he's super bored right now. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yeah. Thanks, ..."

"Iori, Iori Edwards."

She turned took one step, tripped on nothing and fell on her face. So much for being a goddess.

"Um, are you ok?" I gave her my hand to help her up. She got this sparkly look in her eyes for some reason.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you!" She gave me an, 'Anime Smile'. I don't know, that's what it looked like. Closed eyes, big smile. Sparkles everywhere, yep, just like that.

"This way, ..."

"Vincent Heartnet. Just call me Vincent."

"K then, _Vincent."_

We walked farther into the cave, the stones slowly turned into white marble, then we walked into a very fancy looking living room. Zephyrus was sitting on the couch.

"Iori, I told you, you can't have a boyfriend yet."

"D-d-d-dad! He's not my boyfriend! He came to see you."

"Oh, ok, then...No! Nononononono! Get him out of here Iori!"

"Why dad? He seems fine."

"Look at his eyes! He's that _Forbidden Hearth _kid that saved Olympus! He's supposed to be in Tartarus right now!"

"What? He's right here, nobody could get out of Tarta-"

"Actually, that's right. I got my friend and I out of Tartarus."

Both of their jaws dropped. "How the heck did you pull _that _off Vincent."

"Well...I ran up the wall with her on my back."

"Say what now?"

"Tartarus was getting to my friend too much, so I gave her a piggyback ride and ran up the wall from Tartarus to the Underworld."

They both sweat dropped.

"Sit down, you're telling me the story kid."

"I've been telling a lot of stories lately."

"So anyways, my friend's name is Ari. She got dragged into Tartarus by Kronos. I went in after her. We fought a few monsters, got out of Tartarus without much hassle. Once we got up, I was able to contact my friend in the living world. Then we got attacked by Iepetus, the Titan. I got knocked into the River Lethe while protecting Ari from a Fatal Blow."

"Then we went to Hades Palace, I got to drink from the Mnemosyne, I raided a Monster's Nest for Hades. Then I came here."

"How'd you pull off raiding a Monster's Nest alone?"

"Well, Hades gave me his blessing, and I got Ares blessing a while ago, and the rest is just a blur, when I came to, I was just standing in a pile of dust."

"..." They both looked at me with wide eyes.

"So I remembered I wanted to fly. So I came here, to do a quest for you, or whatever you want me to do, and get your blessing."

"You know, my blessing alone-"

"I know. That's why I'm going to get the blessing of ALL 4 of the Wind Deities."

His eyes widened, then he smiled. "Then let's get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>Star's POV<strong>

Moona and I have been hanging out with Ari, Jackie and Will.

But it seems like all the camp talks about these days is Vincent, he killed a few hundred powerful monster and just left.

I think Moona's lovestruck...weird.

Really though, Moona's a warrior among warriors. Her Fatal Flaw is Anger. She uses a sword technique that is unmatched. And she's sitting here thinking of some _guy._

I don't even know when this started, I haven't exactly been paying attention. Was it that first night we met Vincent? Was it when she saw him punch a Chimera in the face? How the heck would I know!?

We're just 13, well she turned 14 last week, year old girls! If she's drooling over a guy this early, who knows what could happen? We might end up having to kill him in the future or something, and she'll sit back like, 'No! Don't kill my love! He's innocent'! Ok, that's the soap operas talking.

Or was it the cookie overdose?

"Star! Chiron's calling a meeting!"

"Coming Moona!"

Chiron was about to make an announcement about something. And it better not be related to Vincent.

"Ok, I've noticed you were curious. So I sent out some nymphs to scout around, and we found Vincent." Of course it's about him...

Everyone's eyes lit up.

"He was seen with Zephyrus and one of his daughters. We haven't got more information, but the nymphs are trying their best."

I heard all around, 'Zephyrus?' 'What's up with Zephyrus' daughter' 'Is it some kind of meeting?'.

Then, someone said, "What if it's an arranged marriage."

...

...

...

The whole crowd was silent with wide eyes. Vincent, with a daughter of Zephyrus, _meeting _Zephyrus. It all added up! Oh gods what has happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV<strong>

"So what's the quest? Search and Rescue, Antique recovery, Raid?"

"I'm going to have you play a piece I wrote on the lyre."

"Say what now?"

"Well, we know that your finely adept in combat. So I want to see you play music."

"I should've expected as much from you, but don't I need to learn how to play first?"

"Yes, that's why Iori will teach you. She's a real talent, you'll be a pro at this before you know it."

"Well, I'll give it a try."

* * *

><p>"Ok, hit it right there. Yes! You're great at this Vincent."<p>

"Are you sure I'm doing this right?"

"Don't worry about it, you're the best I've had in a long time."

"I don't know, I don't think I'm cut out for the lyre." (How many of you weirdos got suggestive thoughts at those first 3 quotes.)

"You just need to practice a bit more, though, I didn't think you'd get the hang of it so fast."

"Well, I can play a lot of instruments, just not the lyre."

"That makes sense. No wonder you seem so nimble."

"That, and I've killed countless monsters."

"Yes, that too."

She stood up from the couch that we were sitting on, the lyre was in my lap.

"I'm gonna get a snack, you want one?"

"I'll have whatever."

"Ok!" She walked a few steps, stumbled a bit, straightened up and gave me an awkward smile.

I kept playing the song over and over with 1 to 2 mistakes each time. I had to perfect it to get Zephyrus' blessing.

"Ok, I've just gotta get Zephyrus' blessing. This will be over in no time."

Then I heard a sound like a bunch of metal falling on the ground in the kitchen.

"Oh god, not again. I'm coming Iori!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's (The Pegasus) POV<strong>

The nymphs were gossiping to everybody about some things they heard Vincent and the daughter of Zephyrus say.

One of them told us they heard him say, "I've just gotta get Zephyrus' blessing." Confirming the marriage theory of what he's doing.

They've also found that the daughter of Zephyrus looks at Vincent with starry eyes, she's a klutz, a little flighty, and reads a mass amount of romance novels.

It's all _very _suspicious. Can't feel love or lust my ass.

I can't believe this guy saves Olympus, escapes Tartarus, and then goes to get married. It just doesn't add up!

I mean, it would make sense if he was 20-something, but he's 14! 14!

Who would've guessed he likes flighty outgoing girls?

This is just one big package of idiocy.

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV<strong>

I'll get Zephyrus' blessing.

Then Boreas'. Eurus. Notus. Only then can I ask Aeolus for help.

When I drank from the Mnemosyne. I didn't just gain memory, I had a small vision.

A war was coming. In the next year's time. I didn't know who was going to fight, but I could sense they were a hell lot stronger than the Titans.

I'll ask Aeolus to help the Olympians in the next war. I swear it.

* * *

><p><strong>SYOC still open. Looking for Sons and Daughters of the 4 wind deities. Boreas, Zephyrus, Eurus, and Notus.<strong>

**This Chapters New Character was: Iori Edwards, Daughter of Zephyrus, creator: Donna Hufflepuff.**

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	14. Journey of the Wind Pt1

**I read all of the reviews. No haters better say I don't...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 14: Journey of Wind Pt.1

**Vincent's POV**

I finished playing the song for Zephyrus and he smiled at me.

"Great job _Forbidden __Hearth. _And Iori, you taught him well, I thought it would at least take a few weeks, you guys finished in 2 days."

"Well, he already had the talent father."

"Still, he wouldn't have known how to play without you, now would he."

She blushed, "Thank you father."

"Vincent, I'll give you my blessing, as long as you do me one favor."

"Of course, what would you like?"

"Take my daughter with you on your quest. When you're finished, take her to Camp Half-Blood. There's only so much I can teach her here in Thrace."

"You have my word."

"Good. I, Zephyrus. Deity of the West Winds, grant my Blessing to Vincent Heartnet."

A compass with wings appeared above my head, the W on the compass lit up in a blinding white light.

"Good luck, Vincent and Iori. I hope your quest is successful."

"Thank you Lord Zephyrus. Iori, we head for Boreas."

"But it sounds so far away!"

"Actually, his castle is _also _in Thrace. Hyperborea to be exact."

"Hyper what now?"

"We're going to the North side of Thrace, go!"

We walked for a while, while talking.

"So Iori, you can't fly?"

"No, why?"

"Then, what do you do with the wind?"

"I can manipulate use it to push us, but not fly."

"Ah, so if we jumped in the air, would you be able to push us somewhere?"

"Basically, but I think you have that power too now. I can do more advanced stuff too though."

"Hmm." I wrapped one arm around her waist. She yelped, I picked her up and ran, I pushed off of a wall, and made the winds carry us.

"Wooohooo! This is awesome! How come you never use this?"

"Because I can't control it very well! Sometimes, I use the wind to push me around when my legs are tired, but that's it."

"Well, I think I have a better way than traveling like this right now anyways, this is making me really tired." We landed on the ground.

"Ok, what would that be?" I grabbed her hand and we shadow traveled.

Jumping from shadow to shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie's POV<strong>

"Then, he just grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, and flew into the air!"

One of the nymphs were telling us the story of what Vincent had been up to. I don't get why people want to hear this stuff anyways. Vincent's just being Vincent, killing things, he can't just stay in one place unless he's sleeping. The only thing that surprised me was that he could play an instrument. The nymphs said he could play the lyre, piano, and guitar. It makes me question how much Vincent is really telling us.

"He looked tired when they landed, so he took her hand, and they did that shadow travel thing. They both disappeared and we lost track of them after that. We're still trying to find them, we have scouts all over Europe. We'll find them soon."

"Shouldn't we be bringing Vincent back here instead of just watching him?" I asked.

"Chiron told us to leave him be and stud his actions."

I sighed heavily, he should be back here, not somewhere out in Thrace with some random girl.

I need to talk to the others, I gathered Ari, Will, Moona, and Star. We always talk in the Hades Cabin, because Ari doesn't have a cabin, Will's cabin is to full, and Star's cabin is lonely with only her. The Hades Cabin has me and Moona.

* * *

><p>Jackie: So what are we going to do while Vincent's gone. He was always the one who suggested something crazy.<p>

Ari: I don't know, Chiron told us to all stay here. There aren't any quest now that the Titan War is over now.

Star: How about we go into the North Forest?

Ari&Jackie: No!

Star: What? Why not?

Jackie: Vincent and I almost got killed in there. But I'm pretty sure it was planned. It's dangerous anyways. We only survived because of Vincent's crazy tactic.

Moona: *Staring into space and giggling quietly*.

Star: Ok, we've got to do something about her. *Points at Moona*

Will: I'm just gonna go, my brothers and I were gonna make potions, see you later! *Walks out of Hades Cabin*

Ari: Why'd we call Will in here again?

Jackie: Because he's one of Vincent's friends too.

Ari: Emphasize 'Vincent's Friend'. I'm pretty sure anyone who is even remotely friendly with Vincent is insane.

Jackie: But we're his friends.

Ari: Exactly.

Star: Jackie, this girl's been to Tartarus and back. Let's not question her.

Jackie: Good point.

Moona: *Snaps out of daydream* Huh? What did I miss.

Ari: Nothing important.

Moona: Oh, good. So what are we doing?

Jackie: Absolutely nothing.

Star: You guys are really boring.

Ari&Jackie: We don't see you coming up with something either!

Star: Ok, ok, I yield.

* * *

><p><strong>Iori's POV<strong>

We stopped in front of a giant castle. Well, right in front of the stairs. Vincent couldn't find any shadows.

"Welcome to Boreas' Palace Iori, I've heard there's a ton of guards, it's super dangerous to get even near it. So I'll race you to the top. Whoever kills the least guards has to buy the other a smoothie, see ya!"

"Hey! That's not fair! Wait, I took one step, apparently, floors made completely of ice are slippery. I fell on my face. I looked up only to see fire fly out of the front door.

I willed the wind to push me forward a little bit every time I jumped. I had jumped 74 times before I saw Vincent get hit in the chest by an ice club, and fall off the cliff.

Great job Vincent.

All I heard from him was, "Aghhhhh. Wait, wow, I'm stupid." Then he faded into the shadow the cliff was making on the ground, then he shifted into the shadow in front of the door.

"Surprise guys! Your favorite Demigod is back."

I heard a few growls, as well as a few squeals and footsteps running away.

Vincent was back to swinging his sword happily. When I finally got up there, Vincent was sitting there, waiting for me, with a bored expression.

"What took you so long. I totally won by the way."

"Fine, you win. It's not like I would've won anyways."

"Who knows you could've pushed them all over with that wind of yours and they'd crack their skulls open when they fell."

"Maybe."

"Come on, don't be so down. What can I do to make you happy."

I got a few thoughts, but dismissed them because I knew he would never do it.

"I can't think of anything."

"How about...I give you a piggyback ride for the rest of the way?"

"I-it will do."

He knelt down with his back facing me, I climbed on and he put his hands under my knees. I tightened my grip around his neck.

We opened the door to the throne room and walked in.

"Hello! My name is Vincent Heartnet! Is anyone home?" Is that how he always infiltrates a place?"

A 15 year old guy with dark blue eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt, a white overcoat, white pants, and blue boots ran in and pointed his giant longsword at Vincent's throat. Vincent had no reaction whatsoever.

"Hey Iori, can you just wait for a sec?"

"Um, sure." I climbed off and stood next to one of the walls. The boy still had his sword pointed at Vincent's throat.

"So, are you gonna kill me, or are you just going to stand there."

"What business do you have here?" His voice was light, and had a slight accent.

"I wish to see Boreas."

"No one shall see my father unless I deem them worthy."

"Ok."

Vincent grabbed the two flats of the blade and threw the blade up. It slipped out of the boy's hands and stuck into the ceiling. The boy looked at Vincent with shock before getting a face full of fire. The guy was thrown back and hit the ground hard. He slowly got up and drew a dagger, Vincent was still unarmed. He charged at Vincent and feinted a right slash, and actually went for a left stab. Vincent still stayed in one place before quickly kicking the boys dagger out of his hand, then kicking him across the face.

The boy's head jerked right before getting kicked in the stomach, he doubled over in pain. Vincent picked him up by the shirt.

"So do you deem me worthy? Or do I have to kill you first?"

"Ok, ok! You can see father, just let me go." Vincent put the boy down, the boy suddenly pulled another knife and tried to stab Vincent in the heart. He easily grabbed the boy's wrist, the guy looked in shock before Vincent took the knife from him and stabbed him in the shoulder. The guy screamed before Vincent picked him up and threw him, he smashed through 3 Ice Columns before finally hitting the wall and coming to a stop.

"So Boreas, did you like the show I just put on for you?"

Boreas appeared in front of the center wall in the back of the room.

"Very entertaining indeed. I see that the rumors of your incredible combat skill are in fact, true."

"I'll make sure whoever's giving out information about me will get their's soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Ari's POV<strong>

For some reason, all of the nymphs that were gossiping sneezed at the same time. Weird.

We need to find a replacement for Vincent, at least for the time being.

Maybe someone who fought alongside him during the Battle of Manhattan.

Zico, no. River, always busy. Cleo, yeah, didn't he save her life or something like that. And she seems up to the task.

"Hey Cleo! You busy?"

"Not at the moment."

"Great. You're replacing Vincent."

"I'm doing what now-" She was cut off as Jackie and I dragged her to the Hades Cabin.

"Ok, so what is this about?"

"You're replacing Vincent, duh." Star said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I heard that, but, I don't get it."

"Vincent was always the one to lead the conversation and such, since he's Missing in Action, we need someone to direct us." Moona said.

"Just saying right now, I don't think Vincent could _ever _be replaced, but if you want me to hang out with you. I'm game."

"That's all we needed to hear. Now, what do we do?" Jackie asked.

"Wait, you practically kidnapped me, and you had no idea what to do afterwards?"

Everyone nodded.

"How about a good ol' game of Truth or Dare."

"Sounds interesting, let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV<strong>

"Vincent, I've heard of your goal, your journey, your accomplishments, but I still doubt you are worthy of my blessing."

"Is that so? What do you require me to do?"

"Oh, but that's just it. I see it unfit to give my blessing to a _Demigod. _To one that shouldn't even exist at that even less."

"Oh, I see. Iori, how many times do you think an Ancient Wind Deity like this one needs to be defeated in a row to finally fade?"

"Do you defy me Son of Hestia?"

"No, I'm going to beat the crap out of you."

I launched off the ground and pushed off one of the walls, my feet hit the ceiling and I pushed so I would be sent flying towards the ground. I smashed both fists into the floor and the whole palace lit up in Fire and Shadows.

"So this is the power that had defeated the Monster's Nest. Face me boy, I'll show you the power of a god."

"This is about to get interesting, Iori, wait outside for me please. And stay 20 meters away at all costs."

She gave me a weird look, then dashed out of the room, not without tripping 2 or 3 times.

"You truly think you can defeat me boy?"

"I believe I can make you fade out of existence, would that be enough?"

"Ha, if you can even defeat me _once. _I'll lend you my blessing."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Most of the palace was already in ruins. I drew my sword, he equipped a Staff made completely of Ice.

"You know, your granddaughter takes after you in choice of weapons."

"Does she now?"

"Yeah, I always thought she was a bit to warm and caring to ever be related to you."

"Was that an insult."

"No, it was a _deathwish. _No holding back old man."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>SYOC still open. <strong>

**Special Thanks to: Donna Hufflepuff. **

**They've really been helping me with my story lately.**

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	15. Journey of the Wind Pt2

**I didn't get any sleep...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 15: Journey of the Wind Pt.2

**Vincent's POV**

Boreas swung his spear around in an over dramatic way. Show off.

He stomped his foot and ice spiked out of the ground, I ran and the ice chased me, I jumped onto Boreas' shoulders and the ice came up under him. He jumped out of the way and stopped the ice while I was still on his shoulders.

He sent a cold wind to surround us. I, have a very high tolerance to the cold, but for some reason, I sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>Moona's POV<strong>

Cleo: So Moona, truth or dare?

Moona: Um, truth.

Cleo: Ok, what was your first impression of Vincent?

Moona: Um, uh, I thought he was really cool in a mysterious way. He also had really interesting eyes.

Cleo: I see...

Moona: Ari, truth or dare.

Ari: Truth.

Moona: Ok, have what was the most embarrassing thing you've done, while at camp.

Ari: Oh! Uhh. (There was a lot of things). I saw Vincent shirtless the first day I met him.

Cleo: Hmm, for some reason, it always comes back to Vincent huh?

Everyone got a tiny glint in their eyes, then a tint of red on their cheeks.

Ari: Star, truth or dare?

Star: Dare.

Ari: Alright, I dare you to put on this mood ring, then tell us the story of what happened while you were doing the quest for the stars.

Star: Well, there are 7 stars in the Orion constellation. 5 of them had fallen. So we went on a search to find them. We found the first one with Medusa, we beat her by having Moona wear these weird mirror eye contacts or something. Medusa looked into her eyes and turned to stone. The second one was with a dragon, we got it out before the dragon woke up. 3rd we just sitting in a ditch in Cleveland. The fourth was in a pack of hellhounds in the forest of New York.

The whole time, her ring had been dark blue, calm.

Star: Then that night in the woods, Vincent randomly just showed up.

Her ring went straight to purple, very happy.

Star: I threatened him, he messed around. Then he took night shift.

The ring went to light green. Mixed Emotions.

Star: The next few days were uneventful. Until we got to Olympus, Vincent threatened the whole Half-Blood army with oblivion. It was _so _cool.

Back to purple, very happy.

Star: I was separated from him for the rest of the battle. I retrieved the final star from Typhon. And that's about it.

Her ring finally calmed down to pink, cool.

Cleo: So she _doesn't _having feelings for him.

Star: What was that Cleo?

Cleo: Nothing! Nothing at all!

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV<strong>

I was smacking Boreas upside the head with the pommel of _Forbidden._

He was running around aimlessly, bumping into everything.

"Son of Hestia! Get down from there!"

"God of the North Wind get up from there!" I mocked him.

"This is the _worst _duel I've ever participated in!"

"Well, this is obviously your first time fighting me!"

"When are you going to fight me had on?"

"When you stop being a perverted old man!"

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

I've always said Patience is a Virtue.

Calm mind brings inner strength and self confidence.

But these mean wood nymphs are just spreading unconfirmed gossip about Vincent! I can not accept it!

"Hey! Stop spreading all these weird rumors to the campers! We don't even know if they're true. So just get up and get your woodsy butts out of here!"

All the nymphs scattered as well as most of the campers.

*Sigh*. Damn it, I'm turning into Vincent...

* * *

><p><strong>Girl's POV<strong>

Star: Jackie, truth or dare.

Jackie: Dare.

Star: Ok, I dare you to sneak into the Hermes Cabin and grab something from the backpack in the corner without looking, and bring it back here.

Jackie: That sounds oddly specific.

Star: Are you going to do it or not?

Jackie: Fine, I'll do it, which corner?

Star: Bottom Left.

Jackie: I'll be back.

She waited at the side of the Hermes Cabin and waited, she heard no noise or anything from inside. She quickly slipped through the door and grabbed a random thing out of the backpack. She left as fast as she had came in, and rushed back to the Hades Cabin.

Jackie: Ok, I'm back!

Star: Great, what did you grab?

Jackie: I didn't actually check..._Vincent's Favorite Skull T-shirt...Unwashed._

Star: W-w-w-w-w-w-what?!

Jackie: Here! Take it! ***Throws shirt in Star's Face*.**

Star: Hm? Smells like baked chicken.

Jackie: What!?

Ari: Actually, I've gotten several mentions from people that say he smells like baked chicken.

Jackie: Ugh, whatever, Cleo, truth or dare?

Cleo: Truth.

Jackie: Ok, what happened exactly at the Battle of Manhattan? We've had a few mentions about Vincent saving your life, but never got the full story.

Cleo: K, I'll tell you.

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV<strong>

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Haha! Your popularity will be your downfall Son of Hestia!"

"Popularity? That's it, I'm going to kill you already!"

"Why haven't you already?"

"Because you've been running around like a drunk man!"

"Well, I don't know abo-OW!" He screamed as I stabbed _Forbidden _into his neck. Then and fell backwards while latching his legs around Boreas' neck. We both came crashing to the ground.

I slashed his across the chest in an X. He kicked me aside and I smashed his last support beam.

"Crap! Old man! We're both going to die."

"I'm immortal. Have fun in the Underworld."

"Like Hell I will!" I grabbed his arm and flipped him, in his state of shock, I draped his body over my head as an umbrella. The whole palace came tumbling down.

"Q-quite the quick thinking Son of Hestia."

"I get that a lot."

"I believe you have earned my blessing."

"Have I now? I was hoping to make you watch me torture your son until you blessed me."

"That is a cruel and unusual tactic."

"What else could you expect from me?"

"I, Boreas, God of the North Winds. Give my Blessing to Vincent Heartnet, Son of Hestia."

The Compass Symbol showed up above my head again, this time, the N glowed blue.

"Sorry about the Palace, I should probably leave now."

"Of course. Have a safe trip." I threw him aside and the rubble moved a bit.

"Iori, we're done here." I said to Iori, she was standing there, looking at what was left of the palace with wide eyes.

We both started to walk back down the stairs when, "Wait! Please, at least tell me. How did you become so strong." Boreas' son.

"State your name, Son of Boreas."

"Ken Reyes."

"Rise, Ken Reyes. I shall tell you how to become as strong as I."

He slowly rose to his feet and his eyes looked at me with hope.

"Become a Badass."

"That's it?"

"It's better to learn from experience. Come on."

"What?"

"Well, you can't live in the palace anymore. Come with me on my quest."

"O-ok. T-thank you Master."

"Please, if anything. I'm your upperclassman. Anything but your Master. We move at the same pace, getting stronger and stronger. But sometimes, one of us will be held back, or skip a grade."

"I see, I look forward to our travels."

"As do I."

Iori, Ken and I headed for our next target. Eurus, East Wind God. He's known for warm rains, but also unluckiness to bring upon villages.

Sounds like a pain in the ass to me, but I should probably meet the guy first.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, Thanks to Donna Hufflepuff. She's been helping me with a lot of aspects of this story.<strong>

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	16. The Break in Between

**I like really fast paced EDM, but I like slow piano melodies too. VERY different things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 16: The Break in Between  
><span>

**Iori's POV**

Ken, Vincent and I were sitting in an outdoor cafe. Vincent was deep in thought, Ken was staring at Vincent intently and I was enjoying an Ice Tea. Which is ironic, because my dad is usually associated with warm winds.

"Hey Vincent, what are you thinking about?"

"They've never exactly pinpointed a location for Eurus in any myths and such. I'm trying to find out where he is."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"It might not look like it, but I'm talking to Hermes right now, he's going to search the world for Eurus for me."

"Since when were you and Hermes so buddy-buddy."

"Since I saved Olympus. Or am I that easy to forget?"

Well, Eurus was associated with unluckiness, and warmth and rain. Somewhere with lots of warmth and rain...

Florida? Texas? Oh, maybe-

"Athens!"

"Oh come on, I was just about to have a breakthrough."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. So he's in Athens?"

"Yeah. Makes sense, I thought he would be in Sparta, but he doesn't enjoy war _that _much. So Athens is the second best solution. But I doubt he has a palace like Boreas."

"Then where do you think he lives?"

Vincent closes his eyes for a little while, Ken and I anticipate his next breakthrough.

"A small apartment building with his son."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope. He's putting on the single dad in a small apartment with his son act."

And I thought he was supposed to be the humble one...

* * *

><p>"We're renting out an inn for the night."<p>

"Wow, were actually sleeping under a roof tonight Vincent?"

"Shut up! Those cardboard boxes were comfortable. And we're only going to an inn because of your constant whining."

We walked into the inn and the lady at the front greeted us.

"3 bed room please."

"Aren't you a bit young to be renting out an inn?" The lady said sweetly.

"Aren't you a bit young to die? Give us the room." Vincent said the first part sweetly. The last part? I'm pretty sure Ken ducked under a desk.

She handed Vincent the room key, no questions asked.

* * *

><p>The room had a TV, 3 beds, a mini fridge, and a large bathroom. With a Roman Style bath.<p>

I went downstairs to apologize to the lady Vincent mentally scarred.

"Um, sorry about Vincent, he can be a bit threatening sometimes. Just don't try to stand up to him. He'll cut your legs off. Bye!" I walked off and tripped into the elevator. "Owwww."

I got back into the room while rubbing the bump on my forehead. "Hey Ken."

"Hey Iori, anyways-"

"I'm gonna go take a bath." I said while gathering my things.

"Well actually, you probably-"

*Slams door to the Bathroom.*

I undressed and sat in the big bath.

*Sigh*

"Agh! Pervert!" I looked to my right to see Vincent covering himself up with a towel, there was water dripping off of him, he was obviously in the bath.

"Eek! Shouldn't I be the one saying that?!"

That's what I get for not listening to Ken. Earlier, he was trying to tell me, "Well actually, you probably shouldn't. Vincent is already in there."

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was pretty awkward...<p>

I was staring intently at Vincent, almost viciously, but I doubt I could pull that off. Vincent was watching TV.

"Hey, why are you staring at me? Are you worried my chest is still bigger than yours?"

I wanted to strangle him back into Tartarus.

* * *

><p><strong>Ari's POV<strong>

I woke up on the floor of the Hades Cabin...with Vincent's shirt on my face.

How the heck did it even get there?

Everyone else was still asleep. So I got up and headed towards the Mess Hall. It was practically empty, so I guess it was really late. There was a few Aphrodite kids talking about something, Demeter girls were also talking, Hermes Cabin was planning some kind of attack. Pretty average day.

I got my food and scraped a bit in for the gods. Sat down at the Hermes table, on the opposite side from the others. I played with a piece of ice in my hand and ended up freezing my eggs.

I finished the bacon and sausage and threw the eggs away.

The camp seemed to be less lively these days, I wonder why?

Just then, an earthquake hit. Normally, we wouldn't feel it inside the camp barriers. But it somehow broke through, this wasn't a normal earthquake. A horde of monsters rushed into the camp as soon as the barrier fell.

All of hell broke loose, you could already see several bodies scattered around on the ground. The monsters showed no mercy, killing, destroying, reeking havoc, absolutely erasing everything from existence.

That was when I knew this was what Vincent let the Half-Bloods see that day,

Oblivion.

* * *

><p>*Gasp*<p>

I woke up breathing hard. A cold sweat covered my body.

"Ari, are you alright? You passed out while you were walking around camp."

So it was a dream, but it felt so real. Maybe oblivion _is _coming. They do say that the dreams of Demigods are not normal.

I just hope we have time to prepare, for possibly the final stand. The fight against the army of monsters that broke through the barrier.

This was when I knew that none of us were ready for what was about to happen next.

"Jackie, let's get everyone to the training grounds. We need to prepare."

"Prepare for what Ari?"

"The next war."

* * *

><p><strong>Up in Olympus<strong>

Athena: That 'Vincent' really is a strange one.

Hermes: You've got that right.

Hera: He threatened a human without hesitation. I don't know if it's ruthlessness or stupidity.

Poseidon: You couldn't have given us a positive choice about Vincent, Hera? What if it's just cluelessness.

Hephaestus: That's not very good either.

Poseidon: It's better than Hera's suggestions.

Aphrodite: Maybe he's just lovesick.

Ares: I think it's anything but that. He shouldn't be able to feel much anyways, but his real personality still slips out. He's a real talent.

Athena: What's _that _supposed to mean Ares.

Ares: Oh, I didn't tell you?

All Olympians: Nothing of the sort.

Ares: Oh, well, a few years back. I cursed him for threatening Aphrodite. You know, the curse of war, his emotions will only come out in the heat of battle.

Dionysus: And you never thought of telling us?

Ares: I did. I just...forgot.

Aphrodite: That poor thing, is there a way to reverse the conditions?

Ares: You could kill him.

Zeus: Good idea.

Demeter: Absolutely not.

Ares: Well _you _seem to have taken a liking to the brat.

Demeter: It's nothing of the sorts. I just believe the savior of Olympus shouldn't be executed in cold blood.

Zeus: I guess.

Athena: If he's suffered this much, I believe we should keep a close watch on him. He can't be collecting the blessings of the wind gods for nothing.

Hermes: I heard he was a really cheery guy back in Tartarus.

Dionysus: Most people go into complete depression when they're in Tartarus. What willed this guy to be happy?

Apollo: Have you not seen this guy up on Earth?! He's the embodiment of depression.

Artemis: He's the one man who hasn't given in to hormones at this point.

Hermes: Unbelievable. Artemis praised a man.

Artemis: I'm praising him, but insulting all other men at the same time. It evens out.

Zeus: So can we reverse the curse or not?

Aphrodite: Ares, go find some way to reverse it. The poor boy can't even have any emotions. That's too heartless.

Ares: Fine, I'll see what I can do.

Zeus: Council dismissed.

* * *

><p><strong>SYOC still open.<strong>

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	17. Journey of the Wind Pt3

**I also watch a lot of anime. And I play Video Games Competitively. I'm the ultimate geek.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 17: Journey of the Wind Pt.3

**Iori's POV**

*Knock Knock*

"I'm coming!" I male voice says from inside the apartment. The door opens revealing a man in his mid 30s. The man has flowing blonde hair and brown eyes. Otherwise known as, Eurus.

"Oh, hi. You must be Vincent. My brother Zephy told me you were coming to get my blessing and I'm supposed to give you some kind of trial."

"Yeah, that's me. This is Iori, daughter of 'Zephy' and Ken, son of Boreas." Vincent points at me and then Ken.

"Right. So Zephy tested or musical prowess, Bor made you fight, so I'm going to have you draw."

"You totally just thought of that didn't you?" Ouch.

"Oh, um."

"So what are you gonna have me draw?"

"A...Manga Manuscript! Yeah, here's a paper, and a pencil."

"Manga is drawn with a pen." Wow.

"Fine, here's a pen."

"There are certain pens directed towards the needs of manga artist. If you do not have the means necessary, why would you give me this task?" Vincent's giving this guy no mercy.

"Fine then." Eurus snapped his fingers and manga drawing supplies appeared. He gave Vincent a 'hmph'.

"You resorted to godly powers instead of using your own ability. What gives you the right to test me."

"Huh?!"

"You not understanding only proves my point. You do not deserve to live-" Ken and I grabbed his arms.

"You are not threatening to kill another god Vincent!" Ken yelled while holding Vincent back.

"Eurus! Do something, we can't hold him for long. He doesn't believe you're worthy of being his higher up. Do something to prove you are!"

"Alec! Get in here." A boy about 14 years old walked in. He had black hair and brown eyes. His hair was in dreads, and he stood a little taller than Vincent. "If my son manages to beat Vincent, I'll be worthy. Because my son is my underling."

"I agree to the wager. Quick question, am I allowed to kill him if he's weak?"

"NO!" We all scream.

"Fine, fine. Just asking."

Alec drew 2 celestial broze blades and held them in a double sworded fencing position.

"Hey! He gets 2 swords. I should too!" Vincent whines.

"That's what you're complaining about right now?!" I yelled at him.

"Don't worry about it. Here." Eurus gave Vincent a necklace. It had a lock and key charm. "Unlock it."

Vincent twisted the key and the necklace became a silver sword, the same length as _Forbidden. _

"It's name is Wolf Fang. Silver bladed, it was specialized to be used again Lycaon back in the day. But it was just laying around."

"Nice. I can work with this."

"Are you two seriously going to fight in an apartment?"

"Oh, right. Let's go to the backyard everyone." Eurus stated.

Vincent jumped out the window, the rest of us took the elevator.

* * *

><p>We exited the building and went to the back. The backyard was a huge field of grass. Without one thing intruding on it, there was just a gigantic plain there for everyone to see.<p>

Vincent was laying in the field looking up at the clouds, "What took you guys so long? That's why I took the shortcut."

"Nobody besides you would've survived a fall from the 5th floor of the apartment complex Vincent!"

"Right. Sorry, I forgot. So we gonna fight or not?"

"Of course V. Let's get on with this." I didn't see Alec as the joker type.

Alec got in his dual blade fencing stance. Vincent drew both blades and got in a Japanese Ronin stance. Where did he even learn that fighting style?

Alec went for the offensive right away, he dashed at Vincent, who appeared to be unmoving, and slashed. Vincent seemed to disappear right as the blade was about to hit. He materialized behind Alec and began his onslaught.

Vincent unleashed a series of slashes that were both unpredictable and unreadable. His hands moved at unimaginable speeds, all you could really see was cuts appearing all over Alec's body. When Vincent stopped, a light smoke was around the area, and Alec fainted from pain.

"I believe this means I can kill Eurus?"

"No! Just draw the manga! You already put his son in critical condition!" Ken yelled.

"I guess, but don't act like Eurus can't heal him with his godly powers. You underestimate a god, yet, I don't. But I still believe I can throw this god into the depths of Tartarus."

Then Vincent sat down and began drawing. "So what genre do you want? Or should I do Shoujo for a girly lovesick god like you?"

"I'm trying really hard not to blast you into oblivion right now Vincent." Eurus threatened.

"Aw, that's cute. Here, take the manuscript."

The god's eyes scanned the pages, not bothered that he finished a 200 page Japanese comic book in 5 minutes. I just realized that everything Vincent's doing today is Japanese.

Eurus got tears in his eyes, "I can't wait for the next volume!"

"Actually, this is a one-shot."

"How could you end it not this! What happens?! Aiko moves to America and leaves Yuu in Japan!"

"Fine, I'll release Volume 2 in November. Your blessing please."

* * *

><p><strong>Up in Olympus<strong>

Hermes: There's word that a lot of natural disasters have been occurring.

Poseidon: None of us have been causing anything.

Zeus: Agreed.

Demeter: Could it be the Primordials.

Apollo: I don't think they'd be causing trouble right now.

Athena: Then there's only other force.

Artemis: Gaea.

Hermes: There _has _been word that Demigods have gone missing, perhaps they've turned.

Hephaestus: It's hard to believe it's our own children turning against us.

Aphrodite: Are there any cute ones? Because _that _would be a shame.

Ares: Don't you ever think of anything else?

Aphrodite: Of course. Like if they're willing to have a little fun.

Ares: I'm not even going to ask.

Hephaestus: Aren't we a little off subject here?

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV<strong>

"I, Eurus, God of the East Winds, give my blessing to Vincent Heartnet, son of Hestia."

The compass symbol appeared above my head, the E lit up green.

Zephyrus, strong winds. Boreas, the cold north, associated with ice and snow. Eurus, the East wind, bringer of warmth and rain. I have earned all of their blessings, although the most recent one was pretty easy...

"So old man, could you direct us to Notus, I'd rather not ask Hermes again."

"Old man...?"

"Also, can I keep the sword? Although, I wouldn't mind you trying to take it by force. It'd be fun watching you struggle."

"Sure keep it. The other stuff is a bit overboard though."

"So are you going to give me the location or not? I'd rather leave than spend another wasted moment on a god who wasn't even mentioned in any myths. You're basically a fill-in god to take in the East on the compass. I'm sure Ken over there is higher ranking than you for just being born of Boreas' blood."

"I don't know if that's a compliment towards Ken or an insult to me..."

"Enough babbling. Give me the location or I kill your son."

"Ok! Ok! He's in Singapore! Right on the Equator where it's the hottest. Ok? Good?"

"What kind of structure?"

"He lives in a small palace. Like Boreas', but less grand. I hear he lives with his daughter, though she's a bit shy."

"That's a but too much information. Are you a stalker?"

"Huh? No!"

"You had to mention his daughter as well. Can you explain to me why all 4 of your sons and daughters are around the same age?"

"Um, well."

"Nevermind. I'll be leaving now, goodbye!"

"Oh, uh, bye."

What a weirdo. A terrible god indeed. No wonder he wasn't mentioned in the myths...

He's a total wuss.

* * *

><p><strong>SYOC still open, although it seems none of you care anymore...<strong>

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	18. The Last Stop

**Read this so You don't hate me: **I have been planning to submit all of the OCs so far, but in the "Journey of the Wind" story, I can't find places for a lot of OCs.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 18: Last Stop

**Vincent's POV**

We got to Notus' palace by shadow traveling, then we spent the night at the closest inn because all of that shadow traveling was tiring enough to kill me. The next day, we walked around in Singapore, it was hard not to notice the shining red and orange palace on the small cliff.

The giant doors slowly open as I push it lightly, "Excuse us for intruding."

"When did you become so polite Vincent?" Iori asked.

"Since I realized half of the Olympians hate me."

"Good point."

We walked through the palace peacefully until we came upon the throne room. It was once again red and orange, representing the scorching hot winds of the South. I wonder which is hotter, the Flame of the Hearth or the Wind of the South. Sounds fun...

I pushed open the door slightly and walked in, Ken and Iori following behind me. "Hello Notus! It's Forbidden Hearth! Your brother Eurus told us where you were, he's a big wuss."

"Huh? This does not happen often. A Demigod walks into my throne room, announces himself and insults my brother! Thank you! For once, there's no 'Lord Notus' or 'milord'."

"Well, that's how I address the gods these days, it's a bit rude, but name another Demigod that greets a god in that manner."

"That's absolutely right, I am finally treated as an equal by a Half-Blood. Although, if you address me so casually, I infer you are very powerful?"

"I think you're my favorite wind deity so far. Well, you and Zephyrus are the only ones I haven't had to threaten. Boreas was too confident in his power, Eurus was being selfish, trying to live a normal life as a god instead of doing something useful. I wish I had time for leisure. Relaxation. I want to go back to my friends more than anything, but I have to do this so me and my friends aren't slaughtered as soon as I see them.

"So what did Eurus give you as your task?"

"A Manga Manuscript."

"Ok, so I shall test you in combat strategy."

"That's something I can get behind."

Notus raised his hand and a map of a battle field appeared on the ground. "Begin your advances."

I grabbed a pencil, the map was arranged as a kind of game board. I grabbed one of my blue pieces, it was the shape of a knight on top of a horse. Under the piece it had the number 800. I moved it a certain distance and moved on to the others. The all moved at least once.

Notus then moved the red pieces. I get it, it's an advanced war method, kind of like chess. The points under it is it's health, the number on the side of it is it's attack points. There's one piece that is labeled the commander, if the commander is defeated you lose.

The game went on for an hour. Ken and Iori watched intently. Notus' daughter came out to watch as well. In the end, only Notus' commander was left, whereas my pegasus knight took the victory.

"Very well done Vincent. You have earned my-"

***BOOM***

"Surprise, Surprise. We came for the party."

"Twilight." I practically burned her name.

"Oh, Vinny. You've really filled in. You look so strong, what do you do to become that good looking?"

"I don't have time for your teasing. What are you here for?"

"Well..." A small group of monsters came from the hole she blew in the wall and attacked. I was cut off from Iori and Ken, they were fighting on the other side of the room. I was being surrounded by monsters, I used Boreas' blessing to freeze a wave of monsters. I smashed them with _Forbidden._

Then I took a knee to the chest, it sent me into the ceiling and back. I looked up to see Twilight standing over me. She kicked me across the face and I flew and crashed into another wall. I drew both _Forbidden _and _Wolf Fang. _I charged at her and attacked, she dodged every single move before I got a good hit on her arm, she kicked me in the chest and I went flying out of the room.

I smashed through a wall and ended up in the palace's kitchen. My swords slid away from me, I got up to get them, but Twilight was already coming, I grabbed the nearest 2 things for a weapon.

2 frying pans.

I blocked every one of her blows, each sending my pan staggering to the side. Finally I smacked her across the face with the pan. While she was still suffering the shock, I used cold air to freeze her legs.

I used another one of my powers I'd developed. It should break her mentally.

_"May the Blood in your body boil and burn you from there._

_And the flame of courage become real flames, consuming your heart._

_As your body lays still, all they can do is stare._

_I, the son of Hestia. Have left my mark._

_They bury you, with dirt above you 6 feet high._

_Without even knowing, you had opened your eyes."_

(If you got the meaning of what that poem meant. It's really brutal)The flames put out in my eyes, Twilight fell to the ground.

I breathed heavily. My gods, doing all of these Hestia based things really takes it out of you.

As I walked back into the throne room, I had already picked up my swords, there was a lot of golden dust, as well as a few monsters retreating.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Pretty good? How about you?" Ken asked.

"I probably scarred her for the rest of her immortal lifespan."

"That's why gods are scared of you..."

"Hm? What was that Ken?"

"Nothing! It was nothing."

Notus walked up to me an smiled.

"I, Notus, god of the South Winds, give Vincent Heartnet, son of Hestia, my blessing." The compass showed up for the final time, the S lit up red.

His daughter spoke up, "I heard you are requesting a meeting with Aeolus. Is that true?"

"It is."

"Um, could you...take me with you. I want to go to Camp Half-Blood, in America." She had a slight British accent even though she was in Singapore. Then again, this is just where Notus lives, I don't even know her mother.

"Of course, I'm Vincent Heartnet, these are my friends, Iori Edwards and Ken Reyes."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, my name is Leah Ross."

"Of course. It'll be nice to have a quieter one, instead of these 2 goofs all the time." I gave her a smile that I thought I couldn't manage. She blushed in return.

Iori and Ken say nothing, they were probably shocked that it was the first time I smiled outside of battle. I was surprised too. What the heck was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie's POV<strong>

"Ok, so. What do you mean the next war?"

"Well, there's going to be another war soon. I believe it's almost here, and we sure as heck aren't ready for it."

"Another war? Ugh, this is crazy."

"So are we going to train or not?"

"Sure."

We both went outside and gather Moona, Star, Will, and Cleo. We were going to start training, Ari told us about her dream, or vision, about the next war. That was quite the motivator if I do say so myself. We mastered this, started up that, night and day.

Sure, it was going to help us win the next war, but it was a pain in the ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV<strong>

Aeolus' palace.

Wow, it was one big palace, does some old guy blowing air across the earth really need a palace like this? I wouldn't mind taking over his palace...and his position.

Really though. We walked into the front door and were greeted by 16,000 spears aimed at us. Great way to start.

I was put in a glass container, the others were put in boxes with no holes or windows for wind to come through. Well thought out confinement cells.

"Vincent, I've heard great things about you."

"That's nice to hear every once and a while."

"...and double the amount of bad things about you."

"Should've seen it coming."

"So I heard that you wanted me to help the Olympians in the next war."

"That's right, so what would you have me do for that to be assured?"

"Hmmm. You could marry my daughter."

"I could. But I feel she won't be happy with that."

"And why not."

"Because I have no sense of romance."

"You'll learn."

"No, I mean. I _literally _have no sense of romance. Ask Aphrodite."

"Well, that would be a bit unholy."

"Yeah, so anything else?"

"You could m-"

"I'm not marrying anyone."

"Fine, fine, ok."

"So you've got any ideas you am I just going to sit in this glass box."

"How far are you with maybe, let's call them social achievements."

"Hm, I've been hugged like twice. Never kissed, never the other thing either. I held hands with people, but I do that with everyone, I've never played the foot thing, I haven't been married, I never had a girlfriend, I think I might know what a mirror is, I was lucky I wasn't able to see Iori because of the fog, that's about it."

"So you've hugged a few people and don't mind holding hands?"

"That's about right."

"Then I can't give you a romantic trial! This is no fun."

"Why would giving me a romance test be fun?"

"Think about it, the cold blooded Demigod actually has a heart, that would be so cute."

"I like cute animals, and I pick up strays. There were a lot that lived on the roof of the school building with me."

"See, I knew he had a heart."

"Yay! I'm not Hades. Now swear on the Styx that you'll help the Olympians before I castrate you."

"I'm not letting you off that easily. You must kill one of your friends to move on."

I looked over at my friends and 3 spotlights were on each of them, they were tied up in chairs and their mouthes were taped.

"Can't I just kill you?"

"Do the trial!"

"Can I kill all 3 of them?" I drew both swords.

"Wait, isn't that a little too brutal..."

"I'm showing you how serious I am about this!" I lifted my swords and was about to slash when Aeolus grabbed my arms.

"Fine! Fine! I'll swear. Don't be so heartless. You were supposed to be like 'I can't kill me friends.' in a big dramatic moment."

"So then, I don't kill them?"

"I swear on the River Styx to assist the Olympians in the next war." Thunder boomed in the distance. "I, Aeolus, Master of the Winds, give my blessing to Vincent Heartnet, son of Hestia."

3 spiral wind symbols appeared above my head. Aeolus had blessed me with his power. He blessed Iori, Ken, and Leah too.

"Come on guys! To Camp Half-Blood!"

"To Camp Half-Blood!" They all screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Will be inputting OCs in the newer chapters. Just saying this now, I have to finish this story by February, I already promised a sequel to a story I did on another account. See ya.<strong>

**May the Gods Protect You...**


	19. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, FlameOfHearth here, I haven't been updating daily lately. I have this huge folder of work I have to catch up on. So I need your help for some ideas, I released a poll on my profile not too long ago, it should appear at the top of your screen when you go to my profile.

So please submit your own opinion to that. I'll be adding a lot of other stuff that I've kinda been holding up since the beginning of the story. So look forward to it.

**Preview: **

_At the same time in Olympus,_

All the gods were gathered around the Eternal Hearth, watching the events unfolding at Camp Half Blood, when Ares' wristwatch suddenly shattered and fell to the ground.

"Crap the seal! I mean, uhh."

"You sealed Vincent's emotions in a wristwatch and you didn't even expel it when ordered to?!" Hestia was getting a bit upset, or furious...

"Hehehe, about that..."

"Son...I'm sorry to have to do this."

"Do what Zeus?" Ares said with a small voice.

"Hestia...do as you must..."

_5 minutes later_

"The hell! Gah, damn Tartarus!"

"Son, you deserve this punishment..."

"F### You Dad!"


	20. Homecoming and War is Coming

**Yeah...I'm back. Hi. *Awkward Silence***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 19: Homecoming and War is Coming

**Vincent's POV**

All 4 of us flew into camp. That's right, _flew._

The crowd became larger and larger as we landed. I could see all of them right there in the front of the crowd, Will, Jackie, Star, Moona, Ari, Cleo for some apparent reason.

"Hey everyone, miss me?" I said smugly, earning myself a few satisfying snorts and remarks.

Ari walked up seeming _very pissed. _She grabbed my collar and pulled me down to her height a few inches below my own. Glaring at me in close proximity.

"Do you know how much we worried about you!?" She said coldly before pulling my head into her shoulder.

"So I don't get it, are you glad to see me or are you mad?"

"No, I'm definitely pissed, but I'm glad you're ok."

"That's nice to hear, Iori's been giving me nothing but bullcrap the last few weeks." I heard a small 'Hey!' from behind me.

She finally released me, only for me to be attacked by Jackie, Star, Moona and Will. Well played Ari...well played...

* * *

><p>After the big event, we had lunch. We just so happened to get home on July 4th, lucky us. There was a big dinner then we all headed over to watch the fireworks.<p>

We all sat in a big row in front of the lake to watch the fireworks. The order from left to right being me, Ari, Ken, Leah, Will, Iori, Jackie, Cleo. Behind us sat Star, Moona, Joe, River, and Zico.

As the fireworks went off, I realized I haven't been able to relax in a while, and this will probably be my last moment before war strikes. Little did I know, war was going to strike before I even knew it.

Ari and I happened to coincidentally turn our heads to each other at the same time to say something. Use your imagination to picture the rest...

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the same time in Olympus,<em>**

All the gods were gathered around the Eternal Hearth, watching the events unfolding at Camp Half Blood, when Ares' wristwatch suddenly shattered and fell to the ground.

"Crap the seal! I mean, uhh."

"You sealed Vincent's emotions in a wristwatch and you didn't even expel it when ordered to?!" Hestia was getting a bit upset, or furious...

"Hehehe, about that..."

"Son...I'm sorry to have to do this."

"Do what Zeus?" Ares said with a small voice.

"Hestia...do as you must..."

_5 minutes later_

"The hell! Gah, damn Tartarus!"

"Son, you deserve this punishment..."

"F### You Dad!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ari's POV<strong>

The past few days have been pretty awkward. Vincent and I have been not speaking to each other, Star's constant teasing, Moona's locked herself in the cabin, Jackie has been laughing her butt off. Will apparently has been going out with River and we never even bothered to notice, then again, who pays attention to Will. Good catch River, now you can have a guy all to yourself without having to worry about other girls taking him, 7/8 of the camp doesn't know who he is.

Me on the other hand, I haven't been able to sleep for 2 days. The most obvious reason to why? I didn't feel absolutely disgusted with Vincent at the moment. I felt more...I don't know, embarrassed?

I haven't ever necessarily been the most romantically active girl like most others my age. I've been pretty oblivious to the whole concept, much like Vincent actually. I don't have any feelings for Vincent, I'm certainly sure about that one, well. I'm certainly sure I'm don't have feelings for the Vincent portrayed.

When Vincent was reversed 4 years, he seemed so..._innocent. _Something about him that I could relate to, I'm not sure. He didn't seem like the cold blooded forgotten Demigod that crawled out of Tartarus, he was just...himself.

"-i! Ari! Olympus to Ari! Can you read me!?"

"Huh? Who's there?"

"It's me, Jackie, or are you thinking about your boytoy?"

"Who?"

"Whatever. There's a serious problem."

"With what?"

"Vincent."

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

"Good morning everyone. How'd you guys sleep?" That voice sounded somewhat familiar. Vincent sat down next to me with everyone staring at him with a weird expression. "What?"

"Vincent, you _never _greet people in the morning."

"I don't. Well, I guess it's a nice change, don't you? I mean, it's the polite thing to do." I grabbed Vincent by the shoulders.

"Vincent, what's wrong?!"

"Nothing's wrong Will, what's going on with you guys. You need some water?"

My hands fell to my sides. I stared at Vincent emotionlessly, Jackie stood up and ran off, Star was speechless, Cleo was laughing her ass off. His eyes, they seemed...brighter. Not the dark cold look as usual, a more. Warm look.

"I'm not that hungry anyways, I'm going to do some training. Call me if you need me." Vincent stood up and walked towards the training area. I followed, I needed to see if this attitude affected his fighting. And I'll say, it sure as hell did.

His movements were more fluid, experienced, planned out, professional. Instead of blocking everything that came at him, he dodged. I don't even know where he got that badass silver sword either.

"Time-Out. Adjust your stance here, try to keep your blade flat when you swing...just like that. See? Try again, just like that." Was Vincent giving others help?

I saw in the distance Jackie running over to me dragging Ari behind her.

"Good morning Jackie, Ari. Up for some sparring?"

"As long as you don't pummel me."

"I wouldn't think of it." Vincent smiled. There was seriously something wrong here.

* * *

><p><strong>A week Later<strong>

**Vincent's POV**

The war had begun.

Monsters attacked the barrier early morning today. I was the only one up at the time training. I quickly rang the alarm and went to the front lines.

I lit _Forbidden _on fire and cover Wolf Fang in Shadows. I used the wind to blow enemies away with each swing. I kicked the pommel of a Dracanae's sword, it sent it flying out of her hand, she flinched just enough for me to eliminate her.

I launched off the head of a hellhound into the air, I blasted fire into the army of monsters. I saw a few Half-Bloods joining me on the defensive. I ducked just in time for an ice spear to fly over my head and strike a giant in the no-no zone.

That's a piercing I wouldn't want.

The battle lasted a measly half hour before all the monsters were turned to dust.

I've noticed my attitude change, it's like I'm a different person these days, but I like myself more this way. I'm happier, I can have feelings, I'm less oblivious to the things around me.

"Good job everyone, Camp Half-Blood stands another day. And the Demigods live to fight another day. I have to tell you now rather than later, Gaea is awakening."

I heard a ton of gasps as well as confused comments.

"Another war is coming, the Second Giant War. It will be twice as brutal as the Titan War. And we will be on the front lines. I wan-"

I was cut off by the old oracle at the door of the Big House,

_**Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call,**_

_**To storm or fire, the world must fall.**_

_**An oath to keep with a final breath,**_

_**And foes bear arms to the doors of death.**_

With that, the oracle fell over in a lifeless heap again.

Leaving everyone with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ari's POV<strong>

I went to my sleeping bag on the floor of the Hermes Cabin.

It didn't help that I slept in the same cabin as Vincent, but it's better than sleeping in a cabin with Star.

Without even knowing itt, I drifted off to sleep.

_(Dreaming-Vision)_

_Vincent and I were running across a familiar dark gravel road. He struggled to slash through a army of monsters, I'm limping, I notice that he's badly bruised and is bleeding viciously in many places. He needs to be treated soon._

_A huge gate is in view, a giant is currently holding some kind of lever to keep it open, monsters are passing through to another place. I see everyone fighting for their lives on the other side against a seemingly endless wave of monsters._

_We reach the gate and the army of monsters is thinning._

_"Demigods!" Porphyrion screams from behind us, we're in front of the gate, we're going to make it. The giant standing holding the lever can't do anything._

_I can tell the plan is to eliminate the giant and seal the door, but I can tell something is not right. Vincent throws Wolf Fang at the giant, killing him instantly. I feel a push on my back and I fall forward, I'm on the other side of the gate._

_Vincent has his hands on the lever. "I love you, goodbye." He lets go and the gate closes. Will brushes his blood onto the gate with tears in his eyes, we wait a while, and the door glows gold before dimming and disappearing._

_The doors of death have been sealed from both sides._

_(Dream End)_

I woke up breathing heavily.

"Woah, are you ok Ari? I saw you shifting around uncomfortably and I was going to wake you up. Is everything alright?"

I suddenly pulled him into a hug. He seemed surprised, but then slowly wrapped his hands around my back.

"It's ok Ari, everything is fine, don't worry."

I look around the cabin to see that Vincent and I are the only ones here. Tears stain my cheeks.

"I-I don't want to lose you."

"And I'll do my best to see that you won't."

"And if you do disappear?"

"We'll know when the time comes. For now, we don't need to think about it."

"Ok...ok..."

I slowly drifted back to sleep, but right before I did.

I felt a pair of lips touch my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't that cute. Well, that's it for now.<strong>

**May the Gods Protect You...**


End file.
